El pirata de hielo
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Juvia, princesa en el Reino del Agua rescata a un joven pirata que le enseñará lo que es una vida de aventuras. A medida que pasa tiempo con esa mujer, Gray decide que mejorará como persona y como mago para poder casarse con ella, pero el matrimonio de Juvia con Lyon, príncipe del Reino del hielo le cae como un balde de agua frío. Gray descubrirá los secretos de su pasado. Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1: Pirata

Un barco se hundía con lentitud en las frías corrientes del país del hielo. Algunos pescadores trataron de rescatar a los supervivientes antes de que se congelasen. El cuerpo de una elegante mujer de cabello azul apareció entre los fallecidos, la reina del país del agua.

El Rey del país del agua comprendió la traición de su esposa cuando decidió abandonarle por aquel elegante Rey del país del hielo. Su fallecimiento dejaba atrás a una pequeña niña de apenas medio año de vida que lloraba en la cuna cuando su padre la cogió en brazos. Le susurró dulces palabras intentando calmar la ausencia que arrastraría el resto de su vida, la ausencia de su madre.

En el Reino del Hielo, Silver mandaba a unos criados llevarse aquellas mantas donde estaba envuelto aquel chico de apenas año y medio de edad que dormía profundamente. Los sirvientes lo sacaron a escondidas en aquella tenebrosa noche. Silver sabía que descubierto el cuerpo de aquella mujer, la reina del agua, toda la ira caería sobre su reino, no sólo la ira del Reino del agua, sino también la de su esposa que creía que ambos eran amantes.

Silver trató de explicar que no sabía por qué aquella mujer venía en el barco, nadie le creyó y todos susurraron y difundieron que el Rey tenía como amante a la Reina del precioso país del agua. Su hijo primogénito fue entregado en secreto a unos pescadores y jamás se volvió a saber de él aunque Silver todos los días, miraba el horizonte pensando en su hijo, ese niño al que tuvo que sacar del palacio para salvarle la vida. Desde aquel momento, el reino del hielo y el reino del agua… se juraron y se perjuraron como enemigos, sus relaciones comerciales se cortaron y no volvieron a reunirse nunca más.

 **Veinte años después:**

El viento movía el abrigo azul de la joven, la tormenta se acercaba a la costa de la Atlántida, el país más próspero al lado Este del mundo, el país del agua. Juvia miró hacia el horizonte. Sus pies descalzos tocaban la sedosa arena y las olas que iban y venían mojaban ligeramente los pies refrescándolos.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el puerto, hacía mucho tiempo que los barcos ya no partían, el reino del hielo había cortado toda comunicación con el resto de países y el país del agua se resentía sin poder acceder al comercio. Necesitaban una alianza con ellos pero pese a que todos los políticos durante meses habían tratado de reabrir las rutas comerciales con ellos, no había forma de lograrlo.

La tormenta llegó media hora después hasta la costa. Las palmeras se movían con violencia, las olas arrastraban troncos hacia la costa y traían maderas del horizonte arrojándolas en la arena. Las tormentas nunca habían asustado a Juvia, era la princesa del país del agua, podía controlar las mareas, el agua se movía a su voluntad. Una ola rompió contra la escollera pero ni una gota tocó a la princesa, el agua le obedecía.

Estaba absorta en aquellas nubes negras cuando vio cómo una ola arrastraba algo hacia la orilla. Con su poder de agua, obligó a la ola a acudir con rapidez a la orilla remolcando hasta la arena a aquel chico moreno de extraña vestimenta.

Juvia preocupada al pensar que podría ser algún náufrago se apresuró a bajar a la arena y correr hacia donde estaba el cuerpo tirado en aquella blanca arena. Se arrodilló junto a él dándole la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. Durante unos escasos segundos se quedó atónita al ver al joven, tendría poco más de su edad y nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo.

Movió su flequillo para despejar más sus rasgos y vio una cicatriz encima de su ceja derecha. Se sorprendió, a su país apenas llegaba ya nada, debía ser algún mercante o algún pescador, pero no conocía pescadores tan guapos en su reino, tampoco es que pudiera salir mucho, su padre era muy protector y apenas la dejaba ir del palacio a la playa privada donde ahora se encontraba.

Colocó su oído sobre la nariz del chico comprobando que no respiraba aunque al ir a su corazón, se sintió aliviada al ver que todavía estaba bombeando. Abrió su boca y se acercó a él para darle oxígeno tratando de que recuperase la respiración. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que hacía, tan sólo quería salvar a ese extraño chico que había aparecido en su playa.

Los labios de aquel chico empezaron a moverse a los pocos segundos y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, de hecho… la estaba besando. Se separó de él con rapidez abriendo los ojos impactada por lo sucedido y sonrojada a más no poder.

\- Tienes unos labios espectaculares – le dijo el chico sonriendo y Juvia se tensó.

\- No diga tonterías. Sólo… no quería verle morir en mi playa. No era mi intención besarle.

\- Lo sé, pero sí era mi intención – sonrió.

\- Sólo es un descarado – comentó Juvia intentando marcharse pero el joven se levantó con rapidez agarrándola de la muñeca.

\- Vale, lo siento. He empezado con mal pie. Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Gray.

\- Juvia – comentó ella aún sonrojada mirando a aquel joven - ¿Puede soltar mi muñeca?

\- Si, claro. Discúlpame.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Viste muy extraño.

\- Lo siento. Yo… surco los mares – comentó como simple explicación.

\- ¿Acaso es usted un mercante?

\- Algo así. Llevo mercancías en mi barco aunque ahora no sé dónde estarán mis compañeros. Nos pilló la gran tormenta y las olas arrastraron nuestra embarcación hasta esta isla. Por cierto… ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el país del Agua – comentó Juvia.

\- Ya veo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda, señorita, pero debo buscar a mis compañeros y surcar el mar nuevamente.

\- Está herido – comentó Juvia mirando su brazo – y quizá tenga hambre. Déjeme ayudarle y luego podrá irse. Además está en una playa privada, no le será fácil salir de aquí sin ser visto.

\- No sería conveniente que me vieran.

\- Hace años que ningún país comercia con el nuestro. Si ven un mercader como usted por aquí desde luego le apresarían, creerían que es un espía. ¿Lo es? – preguntó de golpe Juvia.

\- No. Sólo me he perdido en la tormenta. En cuanto encuentre a mi tripulación y mi barco, soltaré amarras y volveré por donde vine. Se lo aseguro. No quiero causarle problemas.

\- Espera aquí, traeré algo.

Juvia desapareció por el otro extremo de la playa y entró al castillo por una de las puertas laterales intentando no ser vista. Al llegar a la cocina, cogió algo de comida y buscó un botiquín para ayudar al chico. Bajó en cuanto pudo de nuevo a la playa evitando a su padre que caminaba por uno de los pasillos hablando con uno de sus guardaespaldas mientras preguntaba por ella, claro que todos le habían confirmado que debería estar en algún lugar del castillo leyendo algún libro como solía hacer.

A Juvia siempre le habían gustado los libros de aventuras, soñaba con viajar, ver el mundo, salir de aquel palacio del que jamás había salido, vivir aventuras pero no podía ser. Su padre atemorizado por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado con su esposa, no permitía a Juvia salir de la seguridad de aquel palacio.

Se deprimió un poco al pensar en ello pero tras ver que el pasillo volvía a estar despejado, bajó por las escaleras hacia el sótano buscando la puerta que daba a la playa. Cuando llegó hasta el chico, lo descubrió tumbado en la playa sin su camiseta, aquello la hizo ruborizarse de inmediato pero cuando el chico se levantó al verla, Juvia se fijó en aquel tatuaje que ella ya conocía por los libros.

\- No eres mercante – comentó mirando el tatuaje.

\- Ya le dije que no exactamente.

\- Eres un pirata, saqueas barcos, asesinas gente…

\- No todos somos así – comentó – no he matado a nadie, pero sí he saqueado unos cuantos barcos.

\- Dame el brazo – le dijo Juvia cogiendo su brazo para vendárselo.

\- ¿Por qué no has salido corriendo? Todo el mundo al saber que soy el capitán de un barco pirata sale huyendo, no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo.

\- No me has dicho que eras capitán – sonrió Juvia – pero supongo… que no he salido corriendo porque tengo curiosidad. Me gustaría que me contases cómo es.

\- ¿Cómo es ser pirata? – preguntó Gray.

\- Sí, no sé… ¿Cuántas aventuras has vivido? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has visto del mundo de ahí fuera?

\- Eres una chica muy extraña – comentó Gray.

\- ¿Me contarás tus aventuras? – preguntó Juvia sonrojada terminando de vendar el brazo de Gray.

\- Hoy no puedo, quiero encontrar a mis compañeros pero… mañana si quieres, podemos quedar en esta playa a la misma hora que hoy y te contaré alguna de mis aventuras.

\- Me encantaría. Has debido de viajar mucho. Qué envidia.

\- ¿No has viajado?

\- Oh, no… yo vivo aquí, en el palacio.

\- ¿No te dan vacaciones tus señores? – preguntó como si fuera una sirvienta.

Juvia recapacitó mucho si debía contarle la verdad sobre ella y acabó decidiendo que era mejor que no supiera quién era en realidad, al fin y al cabo era un pirata y había leído que solían ser mentirosos y tramposos, que hacían lo que fuera por dinero, si sabía que ella era la princesa sería capaz de raptarla y venderla en algún puerto o pedir un valioso rescate, era mejor que siguiera pensando que era una sirvienta, alguien que no merecía la pena.

\- La verdad es que no tengo vacaciones – sonrió.

\- Debe de ser una vida muy aburrida estar aquí encerrada. ¿Qué haces cuando no trabajas?

\- Leo, me gusta mucho leer.

\- Te has tenido que leer muchos libros en tu tiempo libre.

\- He acabado con toda la biblioteca – sonrió.

\- Eres una chica interesante. Quizá algún día podríamos tener una aventura juntos en mi barco – comentó divertido.

\- Me encantaría pero… no puedo. Mi sitio está aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? Nada te ata a este castillo.

\- Tengo familia y un trabajo, cosas que hacer aquí. Es complicado. ¿No tienes familia?

\- Mis compañeros son mi familia – comentó – yo… no conocí a mis padres. Fui criado por unos honrados pescadores pero no eran mis padres biológicos.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Es algo normal en el Reino del Hielo – comentó y Juvia se sorprendió.

\- ¿El reino del hielo? ¿Vienes de allí?

\- Me crié allí, pero he viajado por todo el mundo. Admito que jamás había venido al reino del agua.

\- Si te encuentran te matarán – dijo Juvia – no pueden verte, aquí en el país del agua odian a los del hielo.

\- Tú no pareces odiarme. Quizá fue por el beso de antes – susurró cerca del rostro de Juvia.

\- No empieces, por favor. Yo no soy una de esas mujeres que los piratas utilizáis para satisfacer vuestros deseos carnales – comentó Juvia por todo lo que había leído sobre ellos y Gray sonrió.

\- No… no lo eres – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y, atrayéndola hacia él, la besó con pasión ante el asombro de la joven – te veré mañana y te contaré mis aventuras.

Gray soltó la cintura de Juvia empezando a caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa para buscar algún resquicio por donde irse hacia el pueblo y empezar a buscar a sus compañeros. Juvia le interrumpió cuando estaba marchándose.

\- ¿Por qué me has besado?

\- Para agradecerte la ayuda. Nadie me habría ayudado pero tú no lo dudaste. Te lo agradezco mucho, eres una chica muy interesante. Te devolveré el favor algún día, preciosa – comentó divertido alejándose con la mano levantada despidiéndose sin mirarla.

Juvia sonrió tocándose los labios con sus dedos. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y no estaba segura si aquello había sido un beso. Se sonrojó pensando en que quizá lo había hecho fatal y por eso aquel chico se había marchado. Reconocía que se había imaginado otra clase de piratas, más deteriorados, feos y arrogantes. Aquel chico le había sorprendido, era un buen chico o lo parecía aunque no se olvidaba que era un pirata. Mañana descubriría si volvería para contarle sus aventuras o no volvería a verle. Al menos sonrió pensando que hoy había hecho algo bueno, había salvado la vida de un hombre.


	2. Chapter 2: Camaradas

Caminaba por la arena hasta que descubrió que no había forma de salir de allí, toda la playa estaba rodeada por aquel increíble muro de piedra y tan sólo el agua tenía escapatoria hacia el horizonte. Gray se giró pero había caminado un buen rato, ya no podía ver a aquella chica tras él. Sus ojos se desviaron a la venda de su mano y sonrió, era una chica extraña. Sabía que él era un pirata pero no se había asustado, cualquiera se habría refugiado en el palacio poniéndose a salvo tras sus grandes muros y tras los soldados, pero ella no, ella le había ayudado.

Lo más seguro es que se hubiera ahogado en aquel océano si no hubiera sido por ella, le debía algo aunque no sabía qué podía hacer por una sirvienta del palacio, quizá nunca fuera capaz de devolverle el favor. Lo único que tenía claro en este momento era que siempre estaría agradecido a esa joven que le había devuelto a la vida.

Miró hacia todos los lados antes de juntar sus manos y crear un pasillo de hielo por encima del agua para poder bordear los altos muros de piedra y salir de aquella playa. Al llegar al otro lado, sus ojos se encontraron con la inmensidad de la bahía, al fondo se podían ver barcos atracados en el puerto, seguramente aquella noche la habían pasado allí para resguardarse de la tormenta, pero para los piratas, ningún puerto era seguro. Cogió su chaqueta que llevaba atada a la cintura y se la colocó tapando el tatuaje, no era nada bueno si alguien le identificaba como pirata.

Buscó por las playas por las que pasó algún indicio de dónde podía haber encallado su barco y su tripulación. Recordaba cómo había caído al agua intentando amarrar el velamen que se movía con violencia con el fuerte viento. Intentó evitar que las velas se rompieran y una inmensa ola golpeó contra el casco del barco lanzándolo del mástil al agua. Pudo escuchar a su compañero de aventuras, a su contramaestre Natsu Dragneel gritar su nombre y acercarse a la barandilla del barco tratando de cogerle, pero fue imposible, las olas golpearon con fuerza arrastrando el cuerpo de Gray hacia el profundo fondo del océano.

Gray trató de congelar toda esa masa de agua que lo hundía pero fue imposible, la oscuridad, el agua, las corrientes y aquella fría agua habían congelado sus huesos paralizándole. Pensó que debía estar acostumbrado al frío pero aún así… algo le hizo imposible salir a la superficie y se dejó llevar hacia la profundidad.

Caminaba por la arena hacia el pueblo, lo veía al fondo pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar por qué no pudo congelar aquella agua sobre él y salir, tuvo muchas opciones, pudo pensar algo para salir pero no lo había hecho por algún motivo que no entendía. Menos mal que aquella chica estaba allí y lo sacó del agua.

Entró por la parte norte del pueblo viendo a la gente comprando algunas cosas antes de salir corriendo hacia sus casas. El vendaval aún no había pasado y los árboles se movían con fuerza, la arena de la playa se clavaba en los ojos de la gente y Gray tenía que caminar más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos.

A su paso veía cómo la gente se metía en sus casas y cerraban las persianas evitando el temporal, pero él seguía caminando, no tenía un lugar al que ir ni dónde refugiarse. Escuchó a unas madres llamando a sus hijos que corrían con unas espadas de madera peleándose y se detuvo en seco.

Recordó cuándo él era así de pequeño, cómo jugaba igual que ellos, cómo aprendió a manejar su magia de hielo, recordaba cuando creaba aquellas espadas de hielo para jugar y perfeccionar su manejo en las armas. Soñaba con ser guardia en el palacio real del Reino del hielo pero su padre necesitaba ayuda en el barco para pescar.

Sabía que necesitaban pescar para poder llevarse algo de comer a la boca, ellos eran la clase baja de la sociedad y su padre era una persona muy mayor, así que se ocupó de acompañarle todos los días para ayudarle en su oficio. Al menos nunca le faltó un plato caliente, ni una cama mullida, ni una manta, ni el cariño de sus padres pese a la dura vida que les había tocado vivir. Se enroló en un barco pirata cuando ambos fallecieron a causa de su edad y de las malas condiciones de vida que habían llevado y que habían deteriorado sus cuerpos. Acabó pasando de noble y honrado pescador a un "sangriento" pirata, todos decían eso de él pero era mentira, jamás había matado a alguien aunque los rumores decían que no dejaba nunca supervivientes. Tampoco intentó nunca quitar aquel rumor, le ayudaba a que nadie quisiera meterse con su tripulación.

\- Gray – escuchó un grito a su espalda reconociendo la voz de su contramaestre.

Se giró hacia el otro lado de la calle viendo cómo Natsu venía corriendo con espada al cinto y se acercaba hacia él lanzándose a abrazarle como un loco. Gray intentó alejarle, nunca le habían gustado los abrazos.

\- Para ya, Natsu – le dijo alejándole.

\- Estás vivo.

\- Claro que estoy vivo.

\- Me asusté cuando no vi que utilizabas tu habilidad para volver al barco.

\- Es que no la utilicé – comentó Gray y Natsu se extrañó.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo estás vivo?

\- Una chica me salvó.

\- ¿Una chica? – preguntó confuso Natsu.

Gray sonrió y miró al fondo de la calle viendo cómo la gente corría a sus casas a resguardarse. Era mejor moverse de aquel lugar y rápido antes de que la tormenta azotase con toda su fuerza.

\- ¿Dónde está el barco?

\- Encallado en la bahía norte, no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Vayamos entonces. Esperemos a que pase la tormenta.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la bahía, allí estaba medio barco metido en la arena encallado. Gray se fijó al momento en el mal estado del barco y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevarnos reparar esto? – preguntó Gray alarmado.

\- Bastante, capitán – comentó Natsu – al menos un mes si encontramos todo lo necesario. Hay que pensar también en comprar suministros y provisiones en cuanto pase la tormenta.

\- Sí, un mes es mucho tiempo – comentó Gray – habrá que esconder el barco en alguna playa desierta en cuanto pueda navegar lo más mínimo, este lugar está demasiado cerca del pueblo y muy visible.

\- Buscaremos un lugar donde ocultarlo – comentó Natsu. – Así que… una chica – sonrió Natsu caminando tras su capitán hacia el barco y Gray sonrió.

\- Déjalo, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Es guapa?

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

\- Eso es que sí – dijo muy convencido – bueno… tienes un mes en la isla.

\- Cállate, Natsu – sonrió Gray haciendo sonreír a Natsu también.

Juvia entró con rapidez al palacio cuando empezaba a llover. Pese a poder alejar las gotas de agua de ella, no lo hizo, dejó que cayesen encima disfrutando de aquella sensación, el agua le encantaba, era su mundo, su habilidad, le hacía sonreír. El agua caía sobre ella y sólo podía sonreír dejándose empapar.

Caminó por el pasillo del sótano y subió hacia su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y accedió a ella dirigiéndose al baño para secarse. Al mirarse en el espejo comprendió algo de inmediato… aquel atractivo pirata jamás podría estar a la altura de una princesa, enamorarse de alguien así sería una pérdida de tiempo y un gran sufrimiento, no podía permitirse algo semejante, pero pensar en el roce de sus labios, en aquellos fuertes brazos que habían apresado su cintura atrayéndola hacia él la hacía sonrojarse de inmediato. Aquel chico era atrayente y a la vez… peligroso, un amor imposible. Un pirata jamás se enamoraría de alguien como ella, eran de mundos muy diferentes.

Gray seguramente acostumbraba a tener una mujer en cada puerto para saciar sus necesidades, ella no quería ser una amante más, era la princesa del Reino del agua, la comprometerían con algún príncipe para formar alianzas. Tras rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, decidió que debía olvidarse de aquel altanero pirata, le había salvado la vida y eso era más que suficiente, él surcaría los mares nuevamente en cuando tuviera su barco reparado y los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran en el horizonte. Recorrería miles de aventuras mientras ella se quedaría en tierra aguantando un matrimonio no deseado.

\- Juvia – escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí – dijo Juvia sonriendo al verle entrar.

\- No deberías haber salido a la playa con esta tormenta – comentó su padre al verla mojada.

\- Quería estar un rato a solas y pensar. ¿Cómo han ido las negociaciones?

\- No muy bien, el Reino del hielo es un duro negociante. No sé si algún día llegaremos a tener la alianza que una vez tuvimos.

Juvia no se atrevía nunca a preguntar por su madre. Todos decían que era su culpa que el Reino estuviera sumido en esta angustia. El comercio con el Reino del hielo había traído prosperidad a ambos reinos, ahora el Reino del agua se moría lentamente sin los suministros que ellos les proporcionaban.

Todo el reino hablaba del amante de la reina del agua, de su traición abandonando a su esposo por el Rey del hielo. Juvia no entendía cómo había llegado la situación tan lejos. Su padre odiaba al Rey del hielo y la mujer de Silver odiaba a todo el Reino del agua por haberle proporcionado esa amante a su esposo. Juvia pensaba a veces que Silver había perdido el dominio de su reino y ahora era su segunda esposa quien mandaba. Ella jamás accedería a un pacto con su reino motivada por la deshonra sufrida.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? – preguntó Juvia.

\- No, cariño. El consejo está trabajando en ello.

\- Podríais… ofrecer un baile en palacio, invitar a los representantes del resto de reinos y tratar de amenizar la relación con el Reino del hielo – sugirió.

\- Se negarían a aparecer.

\- No si invitáis a todos los Reinos. Sería de poca educación rechazar la invitación de un Rey.

\- Eso es cierto, estarían obligados a acudir – comentó – es posible que sea una idea brillante, si consigo hablar en persona con su Rey y su Reina podría ser capaz de llegar a un acuerdo o demostrarles que el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás. Gracias, hija, has sido de ayuda – comentó dándole un beso en la frente – algún día serás una buena dirigente.

Su padre se marchó y Juvia aprovechó para ir hacia la ventana de su cuarto abriéndola. Había anochecido y la tormenta había pasado de largo llevándose consigo las oscuras nubes que habían cubierto el cielo. Miró la luna ahora despejada y brillante que observaba todo su territorio y pensó en aquel pirata apoyando los codos en el balaustre.

\- Reina – susurró entristecida – ojalá hubiera podido surcar los mares como tú haces, Gray. Vivir aventuras en vez de leerlas – sonrió.

Juvia pensaba en aquella vida llena de emociones y veía apesadumbrada su habitación a su espalda llena de lujos, sólo una jaula dorada que evitaba sufriera daño alguno, evitaba que tuviera una vida, tan sólo era útil para tomar decisiones y conseguir que sus súbditos pudieran vivir mejor a costa de estar ella encerrada tomando decisiones que perjudicarían o beneficiarían a la población. Era aburrido, su vida carecía de sentido alguno y tan sólo la lectura conseguía sumergirla en un fascinante mundo lleno de mitología, lleno de enemigos a quienes vencer, de mundos que visitar.

Recordó que había quedado con Gray al día siguiente en la misma playa y estuvo deseosa de escuchar sus aventuras, de poder renunciar por unos minutos a su aburrida y rutinaria vida para vivir con él esas aventuras, aunque sólo fuera en su imaginación. La mayor aventura de su vida había sido besar a un pirata y eso la hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Volveré alguna vez a sentir tus labios, Gray? – se preguntó susurrando antes de cerrar la ventana – espero que te hayas refugiado de esa tormenta – dijo preocupada antes de cerrar las cortinas para intentar dormir.


	3. Chapter 3: Amigo de infancia

La tormenta había pasado y el sol resplandecía en el cielo. Los rayos de luz se colaban entre los cristales golpeando en el melancólico rostro de Juvia que se desperezaba con lentitud. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había amanecido, tenía esperanzas en la idea de volver a ver a aquel extraño pirata.

Siempre se había sentido atraída por esa vida de libertad, por surcar los mares dejando todo atrás y viviendo aventuras, quizá lo único que no le gustaba era el daño que podían llegar a hacer a otras personas que trabajaban con dedicación y esfuerzo para que ellos simplemente… saqueasen todo como si no importase nada. Pensaba de los piratas que serían temibles, gente no muy educada, con malas pintas y mal carácter, eso había leído en sus libros, pero Gray era completamente lo opuesto a lo que había pensado que debía ser un auténtico pirata.

Era cierto que tenía su descaro, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia como si todo le fuera a salir bien, ese porte victorioso y ese rostro dulce que le facilitarían mucho sus aventuras en la piratería. Lo único que la desconcertaba era intentar adivinar por qué su barco estaba tan cerca a la costa del reino del agua, no debería pasar ningún barco en sus proximidades.

El reino más cercano era el del hielo y no tenían trato alguno con ellos. El resto de reinos estaban tan lejanos que ningún barco se atrevía a hacer travesías tan largas cargados con valiosas mercancías, habrían sido víctimas fáciles de los piratas. El reino del agua no era una buena zona para la piratería, apenas llegaban barcos y los que salían de su puerto eran simples pescadores que rondaban las zonas cercanas a la costa en busca del tan preciado manjar.

Juvia bajó a desayunar junto a su padre, él ya llevaría despierto desde bien entrada la mañana intentando arreglar los problemas de Estado. Cuando entró Juvia por la puerta, vio a su padre desayunando en la gran mesa con unos documentos en su mano leyendo. Seguramente sería algo sobre la fiesta que quería preparar en palacio.

Aunque los dos se saludaron con cordialidad y con una agradable sonrisa, ninguno habló durante el desayuno. Su padre se marchó enseguida a seguir con los asuntos pendientes y Juvia pasó la mañana en la gran librería del palacio leyendo o eso intentaba. A veces sus ojos se desviaban a la gran cristalera de la biblioteca que daba al inmenso océano y agachaba la mirada hasta conseguir ver la playa. Las olas llegaban a la arena con suavidad, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la gran tormenta de anoche, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de la ventana esperando que aquel pirata estuviera bien y hubiera encontrado un lugar donde resguardarse. No podía dejar de mirar hacia la playa y hacia el reloj tratando de que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero aquellas agujas se habían puesto en su contra retrasando el momento, apenas se movían y el tiempo de espera se hacía eterno.

La vida en palacio era realmente aburrida, al menos para ella. Su padre como dirigente siempre tenía trabajo acumulado y se entretenía, pero ella… no podía hacer absolutamente nada divertido por allí. Las sirvientas se ocupaban de sus quehaceres, su padre nunca estaba y lo más divertido que había en esas cuatro paredes era leer, pero tras tantos años de lectura y pese a gustarle, llegaba un momento en que se aburría de repetir siempre lo mismo.

Se bajó a los establos a ver cómo los encargados se ocupaban de ellos, a ver a los soldados prepararse y entrenar. Se sentó en uno de los grandes barriles y observó la batalla que estaba finalizando con una sonrisa. Allí estaba Gajeel entrenando con otro. Mucha gente decía que era muy bruto, una auténtica montaña, pero Juvia pensaba que no le conocían bien, era un hombre tierno y dulce cuando llegabas a él. La adoraba y fue el único niño con quien una vez pudo jugar cuando él se coló en el jardín del palacio para robar algo de comida para su familia. Tras aquello, forjaron una gran amistad y Gajeel decidió hacerse soldado para protegerla.

Gajeel acabó el entrenamiento y se acercó sonriendo hacia Juvia que movía sus piernas en el aire aún sentada en aquel barril.

\- ¿Qué hace por estos lares, alteza? Debería estar en palacio – comentó mirando hacia el monumental castillo que se elevaba sobre ellos.

\- Me aburría – comentó Juvia – y deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta – frunció los labios Juvia en forma de disgusto.

\- Ya lo veo. ¿Siguen preparando lo del baile? – preguntó Gajeel.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Los soldados estamos todos invitados, supongo que en parte es cortesía y en otra parte se siente más seguro su majestad al estar toda su guardia allí. Dicen que invitarán a esos traidores del reino del hielo.

\- No son traidores – se quejó Juvia – sólo…

\- Rompieron todas las relaciones diplomáticas, nos dejaron aislados del mundo. Silver llegó al punto de seducir a la esposa de nuestro Rey, a tu madre. ¿Y sigues pensando que no son traidores? ¿Cómo se puede hacer algo así?

\- No lo sé – dijo Juvia entristecida sin saber qué pensar, intentando recordar lo agradable que había sido Gray y él venía del Reino del Hielo.

\- La gente del país del hielo no son de fiar. No te acerques a ellos durante ese baile. Estarás más segura.

\- ¿Podría salir a montar a caballo? – preguntó Juvia.

\- No puedes salir, ya lo sabes. Tu padre es muy específico con sus órdenes. Podrías pasear sólo por el jardín de dentro.

\- Eso es aburrido – comentó Juvia con disgusto – Ey, Gajeel, ¿cómo es el mundo ahí fuera? – preguntó mirando la gran puerta que daba a la salida hacia el pueblo.

Gajeel la miró algo entristecido, le habría encantado poder darle un caballo y salir con ella a pasear, le habría puesto los soldados que hubiera querido pero su padre no permitía que su hija saliera. Después de lo ocurrido a su madre, era demasiado protector con su hija.

\- No te pierdes gran cosa – comentó Gajeel tratando de hacerle más fácil la estancia dentro, mintiendo sobre lo aburrido que era fuera – la gente trabaja en sus locales igual que vuestro padre trabaja en su despacho. Las mujeres suelen ocuparse de comprar en el mercado o de arreglar sus hogares, igual que hacen vuestras sirvientas y vuestra cocinera. Los niños corren a las escuelas y se pasan el día practicando su gran habilidad para controlar el agua, igual que usted hace – comentó.

\- Ya controlo el agua, he leído toda la librería del palacio y ya no sé qué más hacer.

El superior de Gajeel le llamó y éste le comentó a Juvia que debía seguir con su ronda. Juvia ese día comió sola, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado y pidió que le llevasen las cosas a su propio despacho en el palacio. Cuando se hizo la hora, salió corriendo hacia la playa privada, allí ningún desconocido entraría… excepto uno, un apuesto pirata al que Juvia deseaba ver y escuchar, quería saber todo de sus aventuras, de sus viajes, quería conocer todo lo que había visto del mundo, quería darse cuenta… de lo diferentes que eran sus vidas.

Se cambió la ropa buscando en el almacén la ropa de las sirvientas, no quería que Gray la viera con su ropa habitual. Dejó un juego más escondido en los armarios del pasillo del sótano para poder cambiarse. Tuvo suerte una vez de llevar su vestido medio mojado y desarreglado para que Gray no la descubriera, pero no quería forzar una segunda vez, podría descubrirla. Se cambió en el solitario pasillo y salió hacia la playa.

Se descalzó sintiendo la suave arena correr entre sus dedos y caminó llevando sus zapatos en la mano. Iba hacia el sitio de encuentro… su corazón se iba a salir de la emoción y creía que sería la primera en llegar, que seguramente aquel pirata ni se acordaría de venir a ver a una simple sirvienta, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al verle allí sentado en una de las grandes rocas mirando el gran océano.

\- ¿Ansiando la libertad? – preguntó Juvia a su espalda y Gray se giró a mirarla sonriendo.

\- Algo así. Pocas veces bajo a tierra. Soy hombre de mar – comentó.

\- Pocas veces surco en barco – dijo Juvia – soy mujer de tierra aunque suene irónico controlando el agua – sonrió y Gray sonrió también - ¿Encontraste un lugar donde refugiarte de la tormenta?

\- Sí, encontré también a mi tripulación, aunque aún estoy en busca de un lugar donde esconder el barco. No creo que sea prudente tenerlo en la bahía con la bandera pirata y el pueblo al lado – comentó.

\- Hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde podrías esconderlo, nadie lo conoce – comentó Juvia – En esas rocas de ahí, bajo ellas hay una gran cueva, el agua la erosionó hace mucho. Hay un pequeño camino que recorre la pared, si tenéis cuidado para subir y bajar, nadie os molestaría ahí.

Gray miró hacia las rocas que le decía, tenía fácil acceso a esta playa, estaba casi al lado. No sabía cómo Juvia conocía aquel lugar, quizá lo había investigado, no quiso preguntar por miedo a ser descortés. Sonrió y movió su mano hasta dejarla frente a ambos. Juvia la miró sorprendida cuando vio cómo empezaba a crearse algo en ella. Cuando acabó, comprobó que había diseñado una rosa de hielo.

\- Para ti – comentó Gray.

\- Es preciosa.

\- Siento que no tenga olor pero es una cualidad que el hielo sigue sin tener – comentó divertido y ella sonrió.

\- Me gusta más así – dijo Juvia – aunque no sé si podré mantenerla, en el palacio no tenemos un lugar tan frío.

\- Mantenla hasta mañana – comentó Gray – y te prometo que todos los días que te vea, te regalaré una.

\- Gracias. Oye, Gray… quizá no debería preguntar esto pero siento una gran curiosidad. ¿Cómo acabó tu navío en esta isla? Nadie comercia con nosotros.

Gray se tensó levemente por la pregunta, sabía perfectamente que no podría decirle la verdad y mentir sería complicado. Buscó una excusa rápida y al final encontró algo.

\- El país del trueno está detrás del vuestro, se ataja mucho por un pequeño canal. No queríamos dar la vuelta a todo el Reino del agua y de la Luz para llegar a él. Eran muchos días navegando.

\- Pero… ese canal es muy peligroso, nadie lo cruza.

\- Bueno… quería intentarlo – dijo Gray sonriendo.

\- Estás loco.

\- La tormenta me sorprendió antes de llegar a él. Me tocará quedarme un mes en esta isla hasta que el barco pueda navegar de nuevo.

\- ¿Un mes? Entonces aún estarás aquí para el baile.

\- ¿El baile?

\- En palacio se organiza una gran celebración, invitarán a todos los altos dirigentes de los otros Reinos.

\- Eso suena a algo grande. ¿El Reino del hielo asistirá también?

\- Está invitado, sí.

\- Vaya, es toda una sorpresa.

Gray miró hacia el horizonte nuevamente y Juvia también miró intentando adivinar qué podía pasar por la mente de ese chico. Habría pagado lo que fuera por saber qué pensaba.

\- ¿Sabes algo del país del Hielo? – preguntó Gray sin mirarla.

\- No. Todos los libros sobre ellos fueron quemados, no quieren que tengamos relación. La gente del Reino del Agua os odia.

\- Te contaré lo que quieras sobre mi Reino. Aunque poco puede ser – sonrió – sólo soy el hijo de un pescador.

\- ¿De un pescador? Creí que serías el hijo de un pirata – sonrió Juvia.

\- No. Empecé ayudando a mi padre con su negocio y cuando fallecieron, me uní a una tripulación. Al final, aquí estoy, tripulando mi propio navío. Tuve suerte de encontrar a los compañeros que tengo.

\- Cuéntame entonces cosas de tu Reino.

Gray sonrió antes de colocar su cálida mano en la mejilla de Juvia y acercarla a él hasta besarla con suavidad. Juvia sintió tan extraño aquello, era un hombre que venía del Reino más frío, que creaba hielo y en cambio, su cuerpo y sus labios eran cálidos, tiernos y dulces.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Juvia alejándose.

\- Es el pago que recibo por darte la información – sonrió Gray – Siéntate y te contaré lo que quieras saber.


	4. Chapter 4: Excursión

Juvia aún sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza a cada roce de sus labios, a cada leve caricia que sentía en sus mejillas con aquellas ásperas manos castigadas por el crudo tiempo del mar. Juvia abrió los ojos con lentitud al notar cómo se separaba Gray de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mi país? – preguntó Gray con una leve sonrisa jugando con sus dedos a hacer montículos de arena.

\- ¿Qué se dice de la Reina de mi país? – preguntó Juvia con cierto rubor.

Quería saber la otra versión, nadie sabía qué había ocurrido a ciencia cierta con todo el tema de su madre y su padre, jamás hablaba sobre nada referente a su difunta esposa. Gray suspiró y trató de recordar las cosas aunque tampoco estaba seguro si contarle todo lo que se rumoreaba.

\- Comentaron que la encontraron en el barco hundido cerca de la costa del Reino del hielo. Nadie sabía qué hacía allí.

\- Eres muy cortés, no me lo estás contando todo. ¿Qué escondes?

\- Me llegaron rumores de que tenía un amante. Que se había escapado del Reino del agua para estar con él.

\- Eso mismo decían por aquí – comentó Juvia – creían que el Rey del Hielo era su amante.

\- Son sólo rumores, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad excepto que se encontró su cuerpo en ese barco que nadie sabía que iba de camino a mi reino. Es posible…

\- ¿Es posible? – preguntó Juvia al notar cómo Gray había dejado la frase a medias y pensaba.

\- Nada, da igual.

\- No, quiero saber qué ibas a decir.

\- No sé, es sólo una intuición pero una vez con mis padres fuimos a hacer una petición a la sala real, un problema con una tormenta que destruyó la mayoría de barcos de pesca. La Reina no me pareció alguien de fiar, pero no sé, sólo es una impresión. Sentí algo de lástima por el Rey, estaba decaído y parecía algo enfermo, los asuntos de estado parece que ahora los lleva la Reina por la baja salud del Rey. Pero como ya te he dicho, yo no sé apenas nada, sólo era un pescador en aquel tiempo y ahora… un vulgar pirata, ni siquiera tratarían conmigo – sonrió.

\- ¿La Reina lleva todos los asuntos del Estado? – susurró Juvia con sorpresa sin creérselo.

\- Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso – sonrió Gray – ya te he dicho que sólo era una impresión, tan sólo era un chiquillo en aquel tiempo. No le di mucha importancia. Los rumores hablan de que el Rey perdió a un hijo, así que pensé que quizá no se encontraba bien por sentirse culpable o por la ausencia de su hijo, la pérdida le tendría sumido en esa depresión.

\- No sabía que había perdido a un hijo.

\- Son rumores que ya se han olvidado – comentó Gray sonriendo – la historia cuenta que una noche entraron al palacio unos intrusos y secuestraron a su hijo primogénito, el hijo de su primera y difunta esposa antes de que contrajese matrimonio con la actual reina. Secuestraron al niño seguramente para pedir alguna recompensa y simplemente, le encontraron muerto bajo una capa de hielo. Puede que se cayese en las frías aguas, no se sabe mucho acerca del tema. La gente fue olvidándolo poco a poco. De todas formas no cambia mucho la cosa, el Rey tuvo otro hijo con la actual Reina así que tienen un heredero al trono.

\- Ya veo.

\- Dicen que la Reina del agua tuvo una hija antes de su fallecimiento.

\- Sí, tenía meses cuando falleció.

\- Debías de ser una niña.

Juvia se sorprendió de aquello, era imposible que le pillase una mentira así, Gray pensaba que ella era una sirvienta más. Gray vio el desconcierto y volvió a intervenir.

\- Me refiero a que ni siquiera trabajarías aún en palacio.

\- Ah, no – comentó Juvia fingiendo – Tengo prácticamente la misma edad que la princesa – fingió – entré a trabajar a los quince años – mintió.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Sí, suele estar por la biblioteca.

\- ¿Te da mucho trabajo? – sonrió Gray y Juvia sonrió.

\- No, la verdad es que no le gusta mucho ir rodeada de sus criadas, nos manda a hacer nuestras tareas y suele estar casi siempre sola. Apenas sale del palacio, de hecho… nunca lo hace.

\- Parece que tú tampoco – comentó Gray.

\- Estoy siempre muy ocupada con las tareas del palacio – mintió de nuevo – otras chicas se encargan de ir a comprar así que no salgo nunca. Tengo una habitación en el ala de los sirvientes.

\- Debe de ser muy aburrido estar siempre en el mismo lugar.

\- Lo es – comentó Juvia entristecida.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo? – preguntó Gray.

\- No, ¿por?

\- Porque me gustaría que me acompañases al pueblo. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para arreglar el barco y si quisieras venir… te vigilaría para que no te perdieras, podrías ver lo que hay fuera. Prometo traerte de vuelta sana y salva – sonrió

\- No sería conveniente – comentó Juvia pero Gray cogió su mano levantándose y levantándola a ella tras él.

\- Vamos, te traeré pronto, te lo prometo.

Gray tiró del brazo de Juvia arrastrándola tras él y corriendo por la orilla hasta que vio cómo Juvia le comentaba que parase un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a correr, en el palacio nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Gray se detuvo sonriendo y cogiéndola de improvisto a caballito empezando a correr de nuevo hacia la última escollera mientras escuchaba cómo sonreía Juvia.

No se lo pensó dos veces Gray antes de congelar el agua y patinar sobre él hasta dar la vuelta a la escollera y poder salir de allí. Juvia se sorprendió, había escuchado de aquel poder de hielo pero jamás lo había podido ver. Primero la rosa y ahora congelar tanta cantidad de agua para crear ese camino, sabía que ese chico era interesante y que haría cosas increíbles. Quería seguir descubriendo más cosas de él.

Gray la bajó sólo cuando estuvieron cerca del pueblo y mientras le contaba historias sobre sus aventuras, Juvia miraba embelesada todos los mercadillos de la zona. Aún no podía creerse Gray que una simple sirvienta como ella tuviera tantas ocupaciones a lo largo del día como para impedirle salir al mundo exterior. Estar atrapado siempre en un palacio no podía ser nada bueno. Sólo de pensar en cómo debía ser la vida estando siempre encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un palacio, le desesperaba.

No podía dejar de mirar a Juvia correr de un lado al otro de la calle mirando todas las tiendas, todos los escaparates que estaban a su alcance y observando con detenimiento los objetos que vendían. El moreno sonrió sin poder creerse nada, era todo tan surrealista. Nunca habría imaginado que a una pobre sirvienta ni siquiera la dejasen salir de allí para ver el mundo que la rodeaba.

Gray vio al fondo cómo se acercaban unos soldados de palacio y agarró con cierta fuerza la muñeca de Juvia empujándola hacia atrás y llevándosela de allí en busca de alguna calle secundaria menos transitada. La chica pensó que quizá la había descubierto al ver cómo huían ambos de los soldados pero al final entendió lo que ocurría, ella era la que iba con un pirata, era él quien huía del lugar, no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con que hubiera podido Gray descubrir su gran secreto.

Se escondieron tras una de las esquinas que daba a una sombría calle. Gray no podía apartar sus temerosos ojos de aquellos guardias que se aproximaban cada vez hasta su zona. Juvia que veía cómo se tensaba aquel joven pirata al que iban a descubrir si no hacía algo con rapidez, colocó sus manos en las sonrojadas mejillas del joven acercándole con suavidad hasta juntar sus labios a los suyos.

Ambos podían escuchar el ruido de los pasos de aquellos guardias que seguían su camino sin percatarse de la feliz pareja, preferían vigilar a posibles delincuentes que involucrarse en líos amorosos o espectáculos en los rincones de estrechas callejuelas. A medida que el sonido de los pasos se marchaban, Gray empezaba a calmarse, sus manos se relajaban buscando la cintura de la chica para acercarla más hacia él y besarla con mayor profundidad disfrutando por fin de aquel beso que le había hecho bajar sus defensas.

Aunque todo había sido demasiado precipitado y Juvia sabía que el peligro había pasado, era incapaz de soltar los labios de aquel astuto pirata que estaba consiguiendo a cada segundo que pasaba robarle el corazón. Cada una de sus acciones hacía que se enamorase más y más de él. Sabía que no tenía vuelta atrás, aquellos sentimientos que por primera vez brotaban en su interior no los había vivido antes y aunque sabía que estaba mal, que esa "relación" jamás llegaría a nada, no podía evitar sentirse completa estando al lado de aquel corsario.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver – comentó Juvia sonrojada con pesadez y desánimo.

\- Si, será lo mejor – dijo Gray – te acompañaré al palacio.

\- Gracias.

De camino al palacio, reinó un tenso silencio motivado por cierta vergüenza que crecía en ambos tras darse cuenta de esos extraños sentimientos que empezaban a brotar en los dos. Ni siquiera Gray tenía pensado enamorarse, quizá haber tenido una nueva conquista y nada más pero ahora, tras ver cómo ella le había salvado de un horca casi segura si le encontraban por allí, la veía como una aliada, como una compañera más. Si hubiera podido llevársela con él lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, pero también estaba seguro que todos esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo se quedarían en el olvido, en lo más hondo de su corazón sin poder sacarlos. Ambos eran de mundos muy diferentes, demasiado para poder unirlos.

\- ¿Qué harás luego, Gray? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Arrastraremos el barco hasta la cueva que nos dijiste, tendremos que ocultarlo. Cuando esté arreglado seguramente partiremos nuevamente. No nos gusta mucho la tierra, excepto a mi contramaestre – sonrió al recordar los intensos mareos de su compañero en el barco y los transportes.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Juvia sonriendo y caminando hacia las murallas del interior.


	5. Chapter 5: Mentiras

Cuando Juvia entró por el palacio, caminó con rapidez intentando no ser vista por nadie hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Se cambió de ropa con rapidez antes de que alguien pudiera descubrir en qué andaba metida y sonrió recordando aquel beso con Gray. Por primera vez empezaba a vivir aventuras. Sentía que había salvado a ese chico de ser descubierto por los guardias y la adrenalina que sentía ahora, jamás la había sentido. Ese chico es quien le hacía vivir de verdad. Hasta ahora sólo había sido un pájaro enjaulado y por fin había descubierto lo que era en realidad la vida estando al lado de Gray. Quería vivir aventuras con él, esconderse como fugitivos, partir hacia el horizonte, hacia el extenso mar sin tener que mirar lo que dejaba atrás, pero sabía que era imposible. Gray arreglaría el barco y surcaría de nuevo los mares dejándola atrás en su lujoso palacio del Reino del Agua.

Juvia miró el cristal de la ventana de su habitación sin saber que Gray en aquel mismo momento, también miraba el cristal en su camarote. Los dos suspirando el uno por el otro teniendo muy claro, que aquello que estaban sintiendo estaba mal y que un día todo acabaría. Jamás podrían estar juntos. La vida al lado de un pirata no traería nada bueno a nadie.

Durante aquel mes, Gray estuvo muy ocupado arreglando el barco y visitando a Juvia en aquella orilla. Cada vez estaban más unidos pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ambos sabían que se acercaba el día de la despedida. El barco prácticamente estaba terminado y pronto Gray surcaría de nuevo el inmenso océano.

\- ¿Dónde irás? – preguntó Juvia mirando el rostro de Gray.

Gray que se había tumbado en la arena y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, alzó la vista mirándola unos segundos. Siempre había tenido algo que hacer y durante ese mes, Gray había seguido indagando en temas cada vez más personales sobre Juvia.

\- No lo sé, donde el viento me lleve, supongo – comentó Gray.

\- Debe ser emocionante poder viajar sin tener un rumbo fijo.

\- A veces es duro. Solemos recorrer rutas de navíos mercantes intentando interceptarlos para el abordaje – comentó sonriendo – ya sabes a lo que me dedico.

\- A robar – comentó Juvia sonriendo – eres el mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Por qué te he robado el corazón? – preguntó sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de Juvia.

\- Es la primera vez que he sentido algo así por alguien.

\- Tú también estás aprendiendo a ser una buena ladrona – le dijo Gray – me estás robando el corazón.

\- He tenido un buen maestro.

Gray miró aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía Juvia viendo como desaparecía lentamente dejando una mirada llena de dudas y miedo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Mañana será el gran baile. Todos los Reyes vendrán a la celebración y… eso incluirá a los Reyes del Reino del hielo.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por si no aparecen?

\- Al contrario. Sé que vendrán, han confirmado su asistencia.

\- ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

\- Me preocupa… que las relaciones no sean cordiales. Desde aquel incidente ninguno de ambos soberanos se ha hablado y…

\- Deja que el tema de política lo lleven el Rey y la princesa, tú sólo eres una sirvienta más, disfruta de la fiesta – le sonrió Gray y Juvia trató de sonreír fingiendo ser esa sirvienta a la que no debía importarle lo que ocurriera, pero sí lo hacía, ella era la princesa, tendría que estar allí - ¿Cuándo te marchas Gray?

\- Dejemos eso para más tarde – comentó sonriendo.

\- Eso quiere decir que te vas pronto. Quizá… ¿Esta noche?

\- Mañana – dijo Gray – el barco está arreglado, tenemos suministros y ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo en tierra. No es un buen lugar para un pirata.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que esto es una despedida.

\- Supongo que sí – comentó Gray acariciando la mejilla de Juvia.

Juvia aguantó como pudo las ganas por llorar. Iba a echar de menos a ese chico que se había colado en su corazón y le contaba sus historias por el mar. Gray al verla tan pensativa intentando aguantar aquella tristeza que la consumía por dentro, se incorporó con lentitud acariciando la mejilla de aquella chica con las yemas de sus dedos.

Su rostro se acercó hacia el de ella en busca de sus labios. Fue un beso lento y dulce, un beso donde ambos únicamente pensaban en la otra persona y dejaban que sus sentimientos salieran a flote por primera vez durante todo este tiempo que habían estado viéndose.

Las manos de Gray bajaron hacia la cintura de Juvia en busca de la cremallera. Cuando sus dedos la encontraron, se dio cuenta que todo aquello estaba mal. Iba a marcharse para no volver, no quería simplemente estar con ella un día y nada más, no era justo para ella.

\- Lo siento – susurró – creo que debo irme.

\- No te vayas, por favor – susurró Juvia.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Mi vida no está aquí en tierra.

\- Lo sé, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

\- También lo sé – sonrió Grayl – lo siento Juvia, aún tengo promesas que cumplir. Cuando acabe prometo que volveré a por ti. Voy a mejorar. Cuando volvamos a vernos seré mejor persona, controlaré aún mejor mi magia y prometo que te pediré matrimonio como debe ser. Eres la única mujer que ha conseguido tenerme como lo haces, me he enamorado de ti.

\- Vuelve, Gray – le sonrió Juvia – esperaré por ti. Cumple esa misión y vuelve.

\- Te lo prometo. El último trabajo y volveré a por ti.

Gray ahora levantado dispuesto a irse, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta volver a besar a Juvia. Contuvo su tristeza guardándola en lo más profundo de su ser y convenciéndose a sí mismo que volvería, sería la última misión que iba a realizar, la última y sería libre para volver con ella. Sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su dedo apoyado en la mejilla de Juvia y supo que ella no se había contenido más, derramaba sus lágrimas por él.

\- Volveré – le dijo aun rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Gray se marchó de allí sin echar la mirada atrás, no podía hacerlo, sabía que si miraba atrás se arrepentiría de tener que marcharse, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. La mirada perdida de su hermana estaba clavada en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando llorar y continuó caminando hacia el otro extremo de aquella playa privada en busca de su barco. Al día siguiente surcarían de nuevo en su última misión.

Cuando llegó al barco, Natsu estaba allí esperándole subido a una palmera descansando. Happy siempre le acompañaba, un gato muy hablador que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Ellos siempre iban juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Natsu al ver a Gray avanzar hacia el barco.

\- Sí. ¿Está todo preparado para mañana?

\- Por supuesto… para mi desgracia – comentó sintiendo las arcadas volver sólo con pensar de nuevo en el transporte.

\- De verdad Natsu que no sé por qué te alistaste a mi tripulación, no soportas los transportes.

\- Eras mi mejor amigo, el único que me ayudó y que siempre ha estado conmigo desde que perdí a mis padres. Nadie en el reino de hielo quería estar conmigo, soy el bicho raro.

\- Vienes del país del Fuego, es normal que te tuvieran miedo.

\- Tú no lo tenías.

\- Yo soy otro bicho raro – sonrió Gray – estás a tiempo de retirarte Natsu, esto va a complicarse.

\- No voy a irme a ningún lado. Empezamos juntos en esto y lo acabaremos juntos. Hagámoslo de una maldita vez y saquemos a tu hermana.

\- Mañana habrá una fiesta en palacio, sólo… hay que entrar, hacer la misión y salir sin ser vistos.

\- He estudiado los planos que trajiste. Supongo que tenías razón, esa chica nos ha dado mucha información.

\- Sí, lo ha hecho – susurró Gray.

Natsu supo que quizá había metido la pata con sus palabras al ver a Gray tan cabizbajo y melancólico. Enseguida enlazó los hilos de todo aquello para dar con una teoría muy válida.

\- Te has enamorado de ella.

\- Sí – dijo Gray – pero ya no importa. La misión está por delante. Sólo quiero acabar de una vez. Le he prometido volver cuando acabase aunque…

\- No querrá verte cuando sepa que la has traicionado, que la utilizaste para conseguir la información que querías.

\- Me odiará. Es el precio que tendré que pagar por mi hermana – dijo caminando hacia el interior del barco.

Natsu no quiso volver a decir nada más. Entendió que su amigo necesitaba estar un rato a solas y dejó que se marchase a su habitación. Aquella noche, Gray soñó con su hermana, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía, con lo decidida que era, soñó con sus padres y lo felices que eran pese a tener que trabajar duramente para alimentarse. Les debía mucho a su familia, demasiado.

Había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida hacía unos meses atrás y ahora no podía retroceder, seguiría hasta el final sin importarle las consecuencias, renunciando al mismo amor si era necesario con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, sacar a su hermana de todo esto.

\- Pronto estarás en casa – susurró Gray tumbado en su cama mirando el techo de madera del barco – ya lo verás, Ultear, pronto te encontraré.


	6. Chapter 6: Baile

Aquella noche, Gray no pudo pegar ojo. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, cómo se deterioraba lentamente hasta lo que quedaba hoy en día. Una vida destruida y sumida en la desesperación por salvar a su hermana. Ni siquiera pensó jamás que el amor pudiera ser para él. Ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Podía abandonar a su hermana o abandonar a la chica de la que se había enamorado, la decisión era difícil.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a brillar entrando por su ventana, se resignó y tomó una decisión. Quizá acertada o quizá errónea, pero al menos era una decisión como podía haber sido cualquier otra. Ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde hacía un tiempo y que no había podido. Hoy era el día perfecto.

Se incorporó de la cama y caminó descalzo hacia el armario del fondo abriendo sus puertas. Allí en una de las perchas tenía un viejo uniforme de gala de la marina del Reino del hielo. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Natsu, pero él había servido durante un par de años a su país. Tras la muerte de sus padres creyó que era una buena vida, mejor que pescar. Fueron buenos años, pero la tragedia siempre golpeaba una y otra vez a su familia. Cuando su hermana fue arrestada, dejó la vida militar por la de un simple pirata que disfrutaba robando las pertenencias a los demás. Le habría gustado volver a su anterior vida, pero ya no podía, sólo era un pirata cuya cabeza tenía precio en su país.

Cogió la ropa de al lado, sólo por la noche utilizaría una última vez aquella ropa militar para aparentar ser lo que ya no era, un respetado militar al servicio de la defensa de su país. Natsu al verle salir tan temprano se extrañó pero no quiso comentar nada, sabía que algo estaba afectando al carácter de su amigo.

\- Movamos el barco - comentó Gray - no quiero que ni siquiera Juvia pueda pensar que aún estamos aquí. Fingiremos habernos marchado.

\- De acuerdo, Capitán.

\- Izad el velamen y el ancla. Nos vamos de aquí.

Natsu vio en la mirada de Gray aquella intensa melancolía que siempre trataba de ocultar. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que su mejor amigo ocultaba un triste pasado tras aquella máscara de incansable ladrón en los mares. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle. Lo único que sabía era que había sido pescador y que algo malo ocurrió con su hermana. Jamás quiso importunarle con sus preguntas, así que mantuvo el silencio y no contó nada a la tripulación. Quizá Gray sólo quería mantener a su hermana lejos de esta vida de delincuencia, de esta vida de huida constante.

\- Gray... ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? - le preguntó Natsu al acercarse a él.

\- No tengo más remedio.

\- Sabes que nunca me he metido en tus asuntos pero... piénsalo, esa chica te importa de verdad. No sé en qué anda metida tu hermana pero... tú no tienes que responsabilizarte por sus acciones.

\- No entiendes nada, Natsu. Tengo que hacerlo, créeme que si tuviera otra opción la utilizaría, pero no la tengo. Es herir el corazón de Juvia o perder a mi hermana. Ultear siempre es y será de mi familia, no puedo dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Es la única familia que me queda.

\- Si estás tan decidido, entonces te ayudaré.

\- Gracias, Natsu.

Al caer la noche, el barco empezó a moverse con lentitud hacia la playa privada escondiéndose entre las sombras. Una gran tormenta se acercaba a costa, las nubes cubrían la poca luz que la luna y las estrellas pudieran ofrecer y Gray suspiró aliviado de que al menos el tiempo estuviera también a su favor.

Se cambió de ropa en su camerino y cuando Natsu le vio salir, supo al momento que Gray siempre le había ocultado un gran secreto, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía esa ropa, pero empezaba a imaginárselo.

\- Qué elegante - exclamó Natsu sonriendo aguantando su mareo como podía.

\- Gracias. Esto terminará pronto, te lo prometo.

\- No te entretengas. Entra, encuentra lo que buscas y sal sin ser visto. Esperaremos con el barco amarrado aquí hasta que vuelvas y Laxus se ha comprometido a esperarte con el bote en la orilla para traerte hasta el barco. Si consigues llegar al bote, nadie podrá seguirnos. Sus barcos están en el puerto y nosotros cogeremos ventaja si cogemos las corrientes de los arrecifes.

\- De acuerdo. Seré rápido entonces.

Laxus ya le esperaba bajando el bote y Gray se subió a él. Una vez en el agua, Laxus remó hasta la orilla y le comentó que le esperaría allí hasta su regreso. Gray le hizo prometerle que si no volvía en veinte minutos, se marchase al barco, quería decir que le habían encontrado y arrestado. Seguramente le ejecutarían por la mañana si eso pasaba.

Gray entró por aquel pasadizo oculto por el que siempre había visto a Juvia salir. Nunca había entrado a él pero si Juvia salía por allí y ella vivía en palacio, debía conducir al interior. Una vez dentro, comprobó que salía a uno de los pasillos, desde allí se podía escuchar la música del salón de baile, todos los altos dignatarios del resto de reinos estarían allí de celebración.

Caminó por el solitario pasillo hasta que un guardia que pasaba por el principal se cruzó con él. Gray se asombró al principio y el guardia se extrañó de ver a alguien allí.

\- ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

\- Lo lamento, me he perdido. Salí a tomar un poco el aire y ahora no encuentro el salón de baile - comentó sonriendo.

\- Uno de los guardias del comité del Reino del Hielo - exclamó otro guardia al ver su uniforme.

\- El salón está por este pasillo a mano derecha.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Por favor, reúnase con sus compañeros. Esta zona es privada.

\- De acuerdo. Lo lamento.

Caminó dando la espalda a los guardias pero aún así, sabía que no se fiaban de él y le estarían observando hasta que le perdieran de vista. No se giró a mirarles, no quería demostrar que podían desconfiar de él como ya hacían. Al entrar en el salón de baile, buscó por todos los lugares lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Al ver a la Reina del Reino del hielo, Gray se quedó unos segundos observándola pero cuando ésta lo vio, sonrió con cierta malicia, lo que hizo que Gray volviera a su trabajo desapareciendo de su vista entre los presentes.

Sabía que la reina podría descubrirle, podría seguirle y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso. Le quedaban diez minutos para encontrar lo que buscaba y salir de allí con rapidez.

\- ¿Gray? - Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y se giró viendo a Juvia tras él. Era lo que le faltaba para distraerse.

Iba a marcharse con alguna excusa cuando la vio envuelta en aquellas prendas tan poco adecuadas para una sirvienta. Juvia estaba impactada de verle allí y Gray sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta antes de la mentira que había urdido aquella chica a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenías que haberte marchado ya - Gray sonrió como si no se creyese que ella le estaba culpando a él.

\- Y tú no deberías andar en finas ropas, si no me equivoco.

\- Puedo explicártelo.

\- ¿Que me engañaste? - preguntó Gray - Es genial... y pensar que estaba sintiendo algo por ti, sólo eras una mentira.

\- Tu tampoco estás limpio de culpa.

\- ¿Yo? Al menos no te mentí, siempre te dije quién era en realidad.

\- Y por eso mismo no podía decirte quién era.

La gente les miró extrañada y Gray cogió la muñeca de Juvia arrastrándola tras él hacia una de las puertas de cristal que daba a la terraza saliendo de las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

\- ¿A qué has venido? Porque ya no me creo ese cuento, Gray.

\- Es irónico... he venido a por lo que siempre tuve delante y no fui capaz de ver. Todo habría sido más fácil si me hubieras contado la verdad.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo siento, Juvia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto - le dijo golpeándola en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente.

Gray la cargó sobre sus hombros y salió intentando no ser visto hacia el pasillo donde estaba el pasadizo. Por suerte para él, tan sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que los guardias continuaran su ronda hacia un pasillo lateral, aprovechando a salir corriendo y entrar en el pasadizo. Laxus le esperaba encima del bote lanzando algunas piedras al agua tratando de sacar la onda perfecta.

\- Vámonos - le dijo Gray con rapidez metiendo a la chica en el bote.

\- Has sido rápido.

\- Y lo habría sido más si no me hubieran mentido este último mes.

 _El baile no era una idea que le emocionase en particular, nunca había estado en uno y quería verlo, quería saber qué se sentía pero otra parte de ella sabía que ver a los dirigentes del reino del agua quizá no fuera algo grato y beneficioso, pero era la única opción que les quedaba para hablar personalmente con ellos y tratar de restablecer el comercio y las ventajas de las que antes disponían._

 _Juvia había hablado con todos los dirigentes de los reinos, tan sólo le quedaba el reino del agua. Gracias a Gray sabía que la esposa era quien llevaba todos los asuntos, lo descubrió rápido al ver que sólo ella y su hijo habían venido. La mujer con cierta amabilidad se disculpó por la ausencia de su esposo aludiendo a una grave enfermedad que le había postrado en una cama durante semanas. Ella se ocupaba ahora de los actos sociales acompañada por su hijo Lyon._

 _Cuando Juvia vio a Lyon, una parte le recordó mucho a Gray. Quizá su cabello era lo único que cambiaba, tan blanco como la nieve misma, como su propia tierra de nacimiento. No había duda que esa mujer y su hijo eran del reino del hielo._

 _Mientras su padre hablaba con la mujer, Juvia bailó un par de canciones con el príncipe del hielo y conversaron sobre lo gratificante que seria para todos volver a tener esa unión entre sus reinos. Al menos aquel joven parecía tener la misma ambición que ella, volver a una alianza olvidando las rencillas del pasado._

Juvia abrió los ojos con rapidez incorporándose en aquella cama que jamás había visto, moviéndose de un lado a otro tambaleándose, pero no estaba de pie. Extrañada como estaba, miró hacia la ventana viendo el oleaje zarandear el barco con violencia, estaban en mitad del mar, en mitad de una tormenta y era una maldita locura que Gray hubiera salido con ese tiempo. Recordó entonces a Gray, era cierto... la estaba secuestrando.


	7. Chapter 7: Tormentas

Gray odiaba las tormentas cuando navegaban. El agua enfurecida movía el barco de un lado a otro como si fuera una mísera cáscara de una nuez en mitad de un huracán. Durante el tiempo en el pueblo del reino del agua, Gray había conseguido mejorar su talento para la magia de hielo, aún así, intentar congelar toda aquella cantidad de agua habría sido una gran locura, le habría dejado sin poder mágico en poco tiempo.

Natsu no pudo salir de la bodega de carga. De por sí, los viajes tranquilos se le hacían un infierno en un barco que se movía sin parar, durante las tormentas, era aún peor. Con un hombre menos a bordo, Gray como capitán tenía que tomar decisiones más rápidas y tratar de resguardar cualquier cosa que pudiera romperse por el golpe de las olas.

Sting subió como alma que lleva el diablo por el mástil tratando de plegar y sujetar todo el velamen mientras Laxus ordenaba al resto de la tripulación que guardasen todos los barriles de provisiones y pólvora que aún quedaban en cubierta en la bodega de carga evitando que siguieran corriendo por allí. Rogue también ayudó a guardar las velas y bajaron la bandera pirata. Pese a tener todo asegurado, las olas seguían golpeando, dejando el agua correr por la cubierta arrastrando a veces a algún marinero que paraba contra alguna pared lateral del barco y trataba de recuperar la compostura. Era un infierno aquella tormenta.

Mientras todos trataban de controlar el barco y Laxus se ocupaba de no perder el rumbo mirando la brújula y tratando de dominar el timón, Gray aprovechó para bajar a su camerino golpeándose contra las paredes a cada golpe de ola que intentaba derribarle. Estaba preocupado como capitán por sus hombres allí en cubierta, temía que alguno pudiera caerse por la borda y morir ahogado, pero también le preocupaba Juvia, jamás había estado en el mar. La había dejado en su cama tras haberla dejado inconsciente, quizá ni se había levantado aún pero tenía que comprobarlo. Sus hombres al menos sabían cuidarse en el barco y durante las tormentas, no era a la primera que se enfrentaban, sin embargo, Juvia jamás había estado en un lugar así, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien y no atemorizada pensando que iban a morir allí.

Al alcanzar la puerta se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió. Juvia... la hija del océano. Quizá nunca hubiera salido de su reino, pero controlaba el agua, las mareas, no podía tener miedo por una tormenta o eso pensó Gray. Aunque se hubiera caído por la borda, el agua la habría obedecido para no ahogarla.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y le dio el tiempo justo de agachar la cabeza cuando la estatua de mármol con la que siempre sujetaba los planos encima de la robusta mesa de madera salió volando hacia su él. La figura cayó en el pasillo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Gray pero luego sonrió. Alguien se había despertado y no precisamente con buen pie.

\- Cálmate - le dijo Gray.

\- ¿Que me calme? ¿Tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? Devuélveme inmediatamente a mi casa - le exigió Juvia mientras Gray entraba al cuarto.

\- Querrás decir a tu lujoso palacio, ¿no, princesa?

\- Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti. Ahora me alegro de haberte mentido. ¿Esto es lo que habías venido a buscar a mis costas? ¿Sólo querías secuestrarme? ¿Qué interés puedes tener en mí?

\- Yo... ninguno. Sólo son negocios. Me pidieron que te secuestrase y aquí estás. Claro que me habrías ahorrado mucho tiempo si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el inicio.

\- Y pensar que me caías bien. Sólo eres un farsante.

\- No nos equivoquemos, princesa... ésa eras tú. Yo siempre te dije la verdad y sabías que era un pirata rastrero y manipulador.

\- Eres despreciable - le dijo Juvia acercándose hacia él.

\- No pensabas igual cuando te besaba - le dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa de prepotencia.

\- DESGRACIADO - le gritó Juvia abalanzándose contra él.

Gray no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a la chica cuando ambos cayeron al suelo. Gray al sentir a Juvia tumbada sobre su pecho sonrió y le agarró las manos tratando de bloquear su ataque de furia cuando una ola golpeó el casco del barco por el lado derecho mandándolos rodando hacia la pared izquierda de la habitación.

Juvia escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gray mientras éste rodeaba con firmeza la cabeza de Juvia tratando de protegerla de los zarandeos del barco y de los objetos que caían bruscamente sobre ellos. Cuando se detuvieron contra una de las paredes, Juvia alzó el rostro con cautela viendo la cantidad de objetos que habían caído al suelo por aquel último zarandeo que habían sufrido. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta cómo sus manos se habían agarrado con fuerza a la camiseta de Gray pese a que éste aún estaba tendido en el suelo y no se movía.

\- ¿Gray? - preguntó Juvia asustada al verse encima del cuerpo inmóvil de aquel chico - GRAY - gritó al ver que no respondía.

Juvia trató de despertarle. Cogió entre sus cálidas manos las tibias mejillas de Gray ladeando su angelical rostro hacia ella para verle mejor. Asustada como estaba, no dejó de mirar por la habitación intentando descubrir entre todo lo que había caído si habría algo para poder despertar a aquel chico. Seguramente se había golpeado en la cabeza con algo cuando rodaron por el suelo entre todo lo que había caído. Juvia no podía dejar de pensar que la había protegido, la había agarrado y acurrucado entre su cuerpo evitando que ella sufriera daño.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla hasta golpear contra la de Gray. Sabía que era un pirata, que la había secuestrado por una misión que no entendía pero aún así, pese a estar enfadada con él, le amaba. Le había arrebatado el corazón, se lo había arrancado para dárselo a ese chico que seguramente jamás le daría el suyo.

\- Por favor - susurró Juvia apoyando su frente contra la de Gray sin dejar de llorar.

Sentía que su corazón se rompería si le ocurriera algo a ese chico. Quizá poca gente creyese en el primer amor pero Juvia descubrió que existía, el amor que sentía por ese pirata era demasiado intenso, nunca había sentido algo parecido. Sintió una mano rozar su mejilla y abrió los ojos con rapidez encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules tan atractivos que tenía Gray. La sonrisa que le ofrecía hizo que la cólera volviera a ella al sentir que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Vaya, si aún te preocupas hasta por mí. Eso no lo esperaba.

\- Eres un idiota - le gritó Juvia dándole un manotazo.

Juvia se incorporó con rapidez alejándose del fuerte cuerpo de Gray y tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. Gray fue a incorporarse también cuando otra ola golpeó el casco empujando de nuevo a Juvia al suelo chocando contra el pecho de Gray nuevamente, quien, aún sentado en la madera del suelo, abrazó a Juvia evitando que se hiciera daño.

\- Ya veo que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Juvia se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Gray, al sentir su sonrisa triunfante, al notar la respiración cálida de aquel chico golpeando contra su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué, Gray? - susurró Juvia cerca de su oído - Creí que sentías algo por mí. Creí que querías terminar tu último trabajo y volver a por mí. Hablamos de casarnos en secreto, era una locura pero lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué me traicionas?

\- Quería casarme contigo - dijo Gray extrañamente triste - Creí que eras una sirvienta, en eso no hay problema.

\- ¿Es porque has descubierto que soy princesa?

\- Las princesas y los piratas jamás se casan, Juvia - dijo Gray muy convencido - Además de eso... tú te has convertido en mi última misión. Lo siento, creí que podría secuestrar a la princesa y volver para casarme contigo, no esperé que tú fueras mi misión. No puedo hacer ambas cosas, debo elegir entre tú y la misión.

\- Y por lo que veo... no soy suficiente comparado a la recompensa de tu misión - se entristeció Juvia.

\- No - le dijo Gray con tristeza - Tengo que salir a ayudar a mis compañeros. Quédate aquí y no salgas. Estarás a salvo de la tormenta.

Gray se incorporó con rapidez dejando a Juvia arrodillada en el suelo. Salió del camerino y cerró la puerta tras él antes de dejar resbalar su espalda por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo. No esperaba aquella reacción de Juvia, no esperó enamorarse de ella pero no podía volver su decisión atrás.

Juvia gateó hasta la puerta y la rozó con sus dedos sabiendo que Gray se había marchado por allí. Apoyó la mano en ella y lloró agachando el rostro y dejando que las lágrimas se perdieran en aquel suelo de madera. No entendía cómo Gray había cambiado tanto. Se habían amado, se habían prometido tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas se iba a cumplir. Gray al otro lado, tampoco pudo evitar llorar en silencio, dejando por primera vez derramar aquellas lágrimas que tanto le costaba retener. Su felicidad se perdía en aquel momento, empezaba a entender que él jamás podría ser feliz. Perdería a la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad pero era ella o su hermana. Ni siquiera se atrevía a contarle a Juvia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, prefería hacerle daño, prefería romperle el corazón en mil pedazos y que le odiase a que sintiera lástima por él.

Gray tenía una cosa clara. Juvia le amaba tanto que habría hecho lo que fuera por él. No quería ponerla en peligro, era mejor que le olvidase y siguiera con su vida, era mejor que se alejase de él aunque eso supusiera que tuviera que odiarle. Con el tiempo, Juvia le olvidaría, reharía su vida y sería feliz. Su amor era imposible.

\- Lo siento, Juvia - susurró entre sollozos antes de levantarse, secar sus lágrimas y marcharse.


	8. Chapter 8: Acercamientos

Gray salió hacia la cubierta para ayudar a sus compañeros. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto de Juvia, sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo pero no tenía opción. Si ella algún día consiguiera saber la situación en la que estaba metido, quizá entendiera el motivo para alejarla de él. Todo habría sido tan sencillo si sólo hubiera sido una criada, una sirvienta más en ese palacio, pero no, era la princesa y esos sentimientos... les conducían a un amor imposible. Ambos sabían que jamás podrían estar juntos.

\- Gray - escuchó que le gritaba Natsu y abrió los ojos mirando hacia la cubierta.

Le dio el tiempo justo de agacharse cuando la botavara pasó por encima de su cabeza sin control alguno. El fuerte viento la empujaba de un lado a otro mientras Natsu trataba de estabilizarla junto a Cobra. Laxus aún trataba de mantener el rumbo frente a un timón que no cesaba su intento por moverse en otra dirección.

Una gigantesca ola golpeó el lado derecho del barco haciendo que todos cayeran hacia la izquierda y la botavara volviera obligando a Gray a agacharse de nuevo. Natsu sin soltar la cuerda se arrastró por el suelo tras el movimiento de la botavara hasta que Gray lo cogió intentando ayudarle a parar aquel mástil que no dejaba de moverse.

\- Habría que buscar un lugar donde atracar hasta que aminorase la tormenta- comentó Natsu.

\- Por aquí no hay tierra a la vista, Natsu - le dijo Gray - estamos en mitad de la nada.

Una segunda ola golpeó el lado derecho nuevamente provocando que entrase agua por la cubierta y empapase a todos. Gray sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar el agua de sus ojos aunque de su cabello resbalaban aquellas incómodas gotas que le obligaban a cerrar los ojos evitando que la sal los irritase.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, capitán? - preguntó Laxus desde el timón - Si seguimos en la tormenta es muy posible que nos toque volver a detenernos para arreglar los destrozos.

\- Cambia el rumbo - le dijo Gray - Iremos a favor de la corriente y buscaremos tierra para comprobar los daños.

\- A la orden, capitán.

\- Eso nos retrasará en la misión - comentó Cobra desde el lateral intentando agarrar también la botavara.

\- Lo sé, pero es preferible retrasarnos un poco a perder el barco y no llegar - comentó Gray - Coged cabos y ataros a los mástiles y a las barandillas, no quiero perder a nadie en alguno de los movimientos.

\- De acuerdo - exclamaron todos buscando las cuerdas para atarse.

\- Natsu, comprueba que todos los nudos estén bien atados - le ordenó Gray.

\- A la orden, capitán - dijo Natsu antes de pasar por la cubierta comprobando que todos estuvieran correctamente atados.

Ya tenían todo el barco listo y moviéndose rumbo a tierra, cuando una de las velas se soltó por el fuerte viento que azotaba. Fue Gray quien decidió subir para agarrarla de nuevo antes de que se rompiera. Soltó el nudo de su cuerda pese a que Natsu no estuvo de acuerdo con ello y subió por las pequeñas escaleras del mástil hasta alcanzar la cima. Las cuerdas se movían con violencia por el aire y cuando trató de coger la primera, recibió el latigazo de la cuerda en la mano. Pese al dolor del primer impacto, cuando se acercó de nuevo a la cuerda, creó algo de hielo de su mano agarrando la cuerda y evitando que siguiera moviéndose. Tuvo que agarrar todas y cada una de ellas hasta que la vela quedó perfectamente sujeta de nuevo y bien guardada evitando que la tormenta rasgara la tela.

Ya iba a bajar de allí para agarrarse nuevamente con su cuerda, cuando escuchó el grito asustado de Juvia al verle allí arriba. Desde arriba le gritó que volviera dentro aterrado por la idea de que se cayese por la borda en algún golpe de ola contra el casco del barco.

Juvia no podía creerse que Gray estuviera allí arriba completamente solo por la única razón de atar unas velas. Asustada, se llevó las manos a la boca a punto de llorar por la impotencia de ver el peligro por si se caía y más con esa tormenta que no dejaba de zarandear el barco de un lado al otro. Una de las olas golpeó contra la parte izquierda consiguiendo que Juvia perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo resbalando por el agua de la cubierta hacia la derecha.

Gray trató de bajar lo más rápido que pudo para ir hacia ella y Natsu se levantó de donde estaba agarrado para intentar cogerla. Ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hacia ella, Natsu estaba a punto de coger su mano. El chico de fuego sonrió contento de conseguirlo cuando sintió que algo le retenía impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, la cuerda que se había atado le impedía alcanzar su mano y aquello le frustró viendo cómo era Gray sin atarse quien llegaba hasta ella cogiendo su mano pero cayendo los dos por el lado derecho del barco.

\- GRAY - gritó Natsu al verle caer por la borda mientras trataba de desatar el nudo de la cuerda.

\- No te la quites - le gritó Laxus desde el timón a Natsu - Ya ha caído, la corriente le arrastrará hacia tierra, puede crear hielo y está con Juvia que puede controlar las mareas, que tú vayas ahora te pondrá en peligro a ti. No les encontrarás aunque te tirases tras ellos. Pueden estar ya muy lejos del barco.

Natsu chasqueó los labios enfadado pero sabía que era cierto, cada una de las palabras de Laxus estaba cargada de verdad. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse en el nudo y volvió a su posición. Les buscarían una vez estuviera el barco a salvo y pudieran reanudar el viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, el brillante sol despertó a Gray en la orilla de una playa de blanca y fina arena. Se incorporó con rapidez mirando el horizonte, pero ningún barco se veía. Al menos la tormenta había pasado y sólo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Al mover los dedos de su mano, se dio cuenta que estaban agarrados a algo o más bien, a alguien. Sus ojos se fijaron en Juvia dormida en la arena bocabajo, ni siquiera había soltado su mano desde que cayeron.

Sonrió y rozó con el dorso de su mano algún cabello apartándolo de su rostro. Cuando dormía realmente podía olvidarse de aquel fuerte carácter que tenía la chica. Parecía tan dulce que contrarrestaba con aquel fuerte carácter que siempre parecía tener dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Sabía que era ella quien le habría salvado en el agua y prefirió dejarla descansar un poco más.

Se levantó viendo sus ropas algo desgarradas, ni siquiera Juvia se había librado de que desgarrase parte de su indumentaria. La cogió en brazos aún dormida y la llevó hacia la vegetación que se veía al fondo para apartarla de los intensos rayos del sol. No quería que se quemase si la dejaba allí durmiendo.

Una vez dejó a Juvia descansando, se marchó hacia uno de los árboles y se desvistió dejando la ropa secándose al sol. Sin titubear, se metió completamente desnudo al agua y creó una red de hielo y un arpón para poder pescar. Algo tendrían que comer cuando Juvia despertase y hasta que sus compañeros consiguieran encontrarles. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras pescaba era que no deberían estar mucho tiempo en aquella diminuta isla, sus compañeros les encontrarían con rapidez, ambos iban a favor de la corriente, así que no podían estar muy lejos. Además, Cobra era bueno para encontrar a la gente, su habilidad leyendo las mentes y escuchando lo que era imperceptible era completamente increíble.

Juvia se despertó sobresaltada. No podía ver a Gray por ningún lado aunque se calmó al ver su ropa tendida en la rama de un árbol. Eso significaba que estaba vivo aunque se sonrojó al darse cuenta que también significaba que estaba desnudo por ahí.

\- De verdad que no tienes vergüenza alguna - susurró Juvia mirando aquella ropa.

No podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Gray. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella cuando le viera por ahí desnudo? Era imposible quitar ese rubor de sus mejillas, tan sólo de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo ya era demasiado. Aún así, seguía sintiéndose tremendamente triste, sabía que aquel sentimiento jamás llegaría a nada. Una princesa jamás podría estar con un simple delincuente, con un pirata.

Se incorporó cuando escuchó el leve sonido de la brisa mover las hojas de algunas palmeras y consiguió ver a Gray completamente desnudo saliendo del agua con un montón de peces clavados en unos arpones. No quiso decir nada pero cuando Gray llegó hasta ella, le comentó que debería quitarse también aquella ropa y secarla al sol antes de que cogiera un resfriado.

\- Estoy bien así - comentó Juvia ruborizada tratando de no mirar hacia Gray.

\- Te dejaré mi camiseta para que te tapes - le dijo Gray al ver que era por vergüenza - ya debe de estar seca. Vamos... necesitas secar esa ropa.

\- De acuerdo - asintió al final.

Tras dejar su ropa en un árbol, se colocó la camiseta de Gray tratando de cubrirse todo lo que pudo con ella. Menos mal que era larga y le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Apenas hablaron en todo el día, Juvia se dedicó a buscar algo de leña para la fogata de la noche y Gray estuvo levantando una cabaña con hielo y algunas maderas que consiguió talando de algún árbol caído con un hacha de hielo.

Por la noche una vez consiguieron relajarse y prender la leña que Juvia había traído, se sentaron en el interior de la casa junto al fuego. Gray fue quien pinchó los pescados en unos palos y los dejó cerca del fuego para que fueran cocinándose.

\- ¿Por qué te tiraste tras de mí? - preguntó Juvia.

\- Una, porque eres mi misión, ya te lo dije. Tengo que llevarte al Reino del hielo.

\- ¿Y la segunda? - Preguntó Juvia desanimada.

\- Porque te quiero y no soportaría saber que algo malo puede pasarte - le declaró Gray sin más.

\- Dijiste que no me querías.

\- No podemos estar juntos y lo sabes. Además... sé que me odiarás. Te he sacado de tu hogar, te he mentido, te tengo cautiva en un barco en el que no quieres estar y te llevo al reino enemigo. Créeme que sé muy bien cuánto puedes odiarme.

\- Me escaparía contigo una y mil veces, Gray. Es una locura pero si mi madre una vez escapó del reino del agua para ir al del hielo... creo que empiezo a poder entender un poco los motivos por los que pudo hacerlo.

\- Nadie sabe qué ocurrió con tu madre, ya te lo dije. La gente sólo especula sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó?

\- Es posible que ni siquiera tuviera un amante en el reino del hielo - dijo Gray - es posible que fuera a tratar algún asunto y lo mantuvieran en secreto, no sé, Juvia. Conocí una vez al Rey del hielo y estaba atormentado por la pérdida de su primogénito, amaba a su esposa y cuando falleció, no tuvo más remedio que volver a casarse. Con la muerte de su primogénito, su segundo hijo obtuvo el trono o al menos... es el heredero, lo obtendrá tarde o temprano. No sé qué ocurrió en el pasado, Juvia, pero deberías dejarlo atrás. Vive tu vida como te sientas mejor contigo misma.

\- Es fácil para ti, Gray. Puedes elegir dónde ir y qué hacer, eres libre. Yo sólo estoy enjaulada y obligada a hacer lo correcto por mi pueblo. Yo no puedo elegir mi vida.

\- Es lo que tiene ser princesa - comentó Gray sonriendo con tristeza - me habría gustado que no lo fueras, pero es un hecho que no podemos cambiar. Jamás podrás estar conmigo.

Gray miró hacia otro lado, no quería ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de Juvia pero tampoco quería que ella pudiera descubrir todo el secreto que guardaba y cargaba a su espalda. No quería involucrarla más en todo aquel asunto de lo que ya estaba. Cuando consiguió mirarla, vio su cuerpo temblar ligeramente mientras veía el pescado cocinarse.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Gray mirándola.

\- Un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a las noches frías fuera del palacio.

\- Estamos cerca del país del hielo. El frío empieza a notarse y dentro de poco, todo el paisaje se convertirá en blanco - comentó Gray - la vegetación cambiará, sólo tenemos pinos y cedros, árboles resistentes al frío. Esta isla está al inicio del reino del hielo, por eso la vegetación aún no ha variado, pero el frío empieza a hacerse presente. Ni siquiera es la mitad del frío del que habrá cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Juvia se sorprendió. Ni siquiera entendía cómo alguien podía vivir en un clima tan hostil. Ella no podría soportar tanto frío. Aguantaba las tormentas, la intensa lluvia, la falta de sol pero... el frío era otra cosa. Gray se acercó hacia ella colocándose a su espalda y la abrazó intentando darle calor. Enseguida empezó a dejar de temblar.

\- Gray... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Depende de qué.

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no podemos.

\- Me refiero... a una noche. Sé que jamás podremos estar juntos así que... al menos déjame llevarme un recuerdo de ti. Déjame saber lo que es sentirse amada al menos una noche en la vida. Jamás volveré a sentirlo cuando me entregues a ese reino. Sólo quiero poder recordarte el resto de mi vida.


	9. Chapter 9: Noches

Gray la observó atónito frente aquella proposición. Era cierto que se moría de ganas de estar con ella, había ocurrido lo que jamás pensó que le ocurriría a él, se había enamorado pero como solía ocurrir… de la persona equivocada. Por un momento pensó en el futuro, ella tenía razón, todo acabaría en unas horas, en cuanto llegasen al Reino del hielo. Se dio cuenta entonces que no volvería a verla o al menos… no volverían a estar como ahora.

Miró por un segundo la hoguera encendida frente a ellos. Juvia que recostaba su espalda en el pecho de Gray, agachó la mirada también observando aquellos trozos de leña consumirse lentamente. Ambos sabían que aquella noche sería la última en la que estarían juntos, la vida les separaría inevitablemente después de aquello. Gray chasqueó los labios. Tenía tantas ganas de poder contarle todo lo que ocurría a esa chica pero no podía, no quería involucrarla más de lo que ya estaba por su culpa.

Sus ojos pasaron del llameante fuego al oscuro cabello de Juvia que brillaba con los movimientos de la hoguera. Pensó por unos segundos las palabras de la chica. ¿Podía realmente llevarse aquel recuerdo y estar tranquilo? No lo creía, sabía que cuando estuviera con ella se daría aún más cuenta que era la mujer a la que amaba y que su corazón terminaría de romperse cuando tuviera que despedirse de ella. ¿Era mejor llevarse aquel recuerdo o no? Esa era la gran pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

\- ¿Tanto tienes que pensarlo? – preguntó Juvia sin apartar su mirada de la hoguera.

\- ¿Crees que podría olvidarte después de esta noche? – preguntó Gray mirando también la hoguera de nuevo.

\- No lo sé, lo que sí sé… es que yo no te olvidaré. Cuando piense en ti quiero recordar algo bueno, quiero poder ser feliz aunque sea sólo en mi pasado.

\- Quizá te equivoques – comentó Gray – quizá encuentres otro amor más profundo que este que estamos viviendo, aún puedes ser feliz. Eres muy joven, encontrarás a alguien importante en tu vida.

\- Ya lo encontré – susurró Juvia – y aunque la vida se interponga una y otra vez entre nosotros, mi corazón seguirá amándote. De verdad que eres un auténtico pirata – sonrió – ni siquiera me has dejado el corazón, te lo has llevado todo.

Gray colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia consiguiendo que ésta se girase hacia él sorprendida por aquel brusco contacto. No había hecho más que girarse, cuando Gray unió sus labios con los de ella. Era cierto que Juvia tenía algo de frío, sus mejillas se estaban tornando ligeramente rojas y sus labios estaban fríos, aun así, no era algo que disgustase a Gray en absoluto, estaba acostumbrado al frío y hasta le gustaba.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar si sería lo correcto o sólo sería otro error más en su desastrosa vida, el tiempo lo diría pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban después de aquellas palabras de Juvia. Le habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que tripas corazón y entregarse por completo a aquella mujer a la que jamás volvería a ver en cuanto la dejase en el Reino del hielo, él ni siquiera quería quedarse allí, pondría mar de por medio y se marcharía lejos. Una de las cosas que jamás podría soportar sería ver a Juvia en brazos de cualquier otro hombre pero eso tarde o temprano ocurriría, era princesa. Seguramente se casaría con algún príncipe o incluso algún Rey. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que ella sintió lo mismo que él una vez en su vida.

Las manos de Gray bajaron por la cintura de la chica hasta rodearla por completo, tratando de acercarla un poco más a él mientras con su lengua pedía permiso para entrar lamiendo dulcemente aquellos finos labios. Juvia al sentir aquella sensual lengua, abrió la boca dándole paso a su interior, dejándose llevar los dos por aquel juego cómplice.

Juvia se incorporó levemente girando hacia Gray quedando de rodillas frente a él sin separar sus labios de los suyos, acercando sus manos hacia el rostro de Gray. Era tan extrañamente cálido aquel chico. Siempre había escuchado rumores de que los hombres del Reino del hielo eran fríos, incluso su tacto era así, pero era mentira, se daba cuenta al sentir a Gray que seguía siendo un humano más, alguien corriente como cualquier otro. Sonrió al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó Gray sonriendo.

\- Es que… siempre han dicho que los hombres del hielo eráis fríos al tacto, pero no es cierto.

\- Sólo son rumores. Por mis venas corre la misma sangre que por las tuyas. Te aseguro que soy muy humano y reacciono igual que cualquier otra persona. Quizá estamos más preparados al frío pero nada más, nuestro cuerpo es cálido, la sangre circula por nuestro interior.

\- Mejor para mí, prefiero que puedas darme calor cuando tenga frío y busque acurrucarme en tus brazos.

Gray sonrió antes aquello sintiendo como Juvia rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas enrojecidas de Gray. Él jamás pensó que podría sonrojarse por el romanticismo de una mujer. Juvia decidió tomar la iniciativa metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta apartándosela hasta conseguir quitársela por completo. No podía creerse que Gray se hubiera paralizado en aquel momento, jamás esperó que fuera un chico tan dulce.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Juvia – Sabes que puedes meter la mano bajo mi ropa ¿Verdad?

\- Yo… - comentó sonrojado.

\- Vamos… sé de sobra que no eres virgen, debes de tener una chica en cada puerto esperándote y deseándote, te habrás acostado con más.

\- Sí, lo he hecho – comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué tan tímido? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Quizá… porque eres la única que me ha importado de verdad y no quiero fallarte ni pasarme contigo. Las otras me dejaban hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Yo también te lo permito – susurró cerca de sus labios antes de volver a unirlos.

Gray, más decidido esta vez, metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta azul de la chica buscando con cierta timidez sus pechos. Estaba más decidido que antes pero aún así, sabía que esa chica era importante para él, el temor a no ser lo que ella esperaba le echaba un poco hacia atrás. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad y menos cuando Juvia estaba tomando la iniciativa pese al miedo que sentía por ser su primera vez. Intentaba aparentar seguridad en ella misma, pero a Gray no se le escapaban aquellos temblores que su cuerpo no podía detener.

Respiró con profundidad antes de terminar de recorrer el último trozo de piel que le quedaba hasta alcanzar los pechos de la joven. Eran suaves, los más suaves que jamás había tocado o eso le parecía a él, quizá sólo quería creer eso porque era la primera vez que se había enamorado, la primera vez que disfrutaba de verdad con alguien sin ser simplemente una necesidad como cualquier otra.

Juvia gimió con suavidad entrecerrando los ojos sin soltar los labios de Gray. Sabía que sería la única vez que estarían juntos y quería tener el mejor recuerdo de aquello. Juvia abrió su chaqueta quitándosela para lanzarla junto a la camiseta de Gray antes de bajar las manos hacia sus pantalones. Gray fue quien al ver cómo se había quedado a mitad camino cohibida y avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando, cogió su muñeca terminando de arrastrar la mano de la chica hasta su intimidad apartando el pantalón.

En aquel momento, Juvia no podía estar más roja al contemplar la intimidad de Gray en todo su esplendor. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y que Gray fuera el primero le alegraba. Tampoco ella se había desnudado jamás frente a otras personas que no fueran sus sirvientas. Gray sin embargo, le ayudó a desvestirse con calma y trató de conseguir que dejase la vergüenza a un lado.

Gray metió sus dedos en la boca de Juvia pidiéndole que los lamiera, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, de tenerla al menos una vez en la vida, de recordarla siempre como era, perfecta. Juvia lo hizo sin rechistar y una vez los ágiles dedos de Gray estuvieron lubricados, los introdujo en la intimidad de ella moviéndolos con destreza, invitando a la chica a que gimiera de placer mientras le insistía en que siguiera masajeando su miembro. Esa chica era totalmente diferente a las demás y lo sabía, con ella no tardaría en llegar a su límite.

Gray apartó la mano de Juvia y cogió su miembro con la mano derecha para conducirlo hacia la entrada. Se introdujo en ella con cuidado y se preocupó al ver el rostro contraído de dolor que ponía la chica. Por mucho que la dilatase, aquella primera vez, los nervios que se sufría y el no estar para nada acostumbrada a ello le pasaba factura, aún así, no tardó mucho tiempo ni muchas embestidas por parte de Gray en ayudarla a relajarse. Cuando Juvia consiguió calmarse y dejó el dolor a un lado, fue capaz de disfrutar como nunca de aquella experiencia nueva. Supo que con Gray siempre sería algo especial, siempre le amaría a él, no podía evitarlo.

Gray fue el primero en llegar en su interior pero no se detuvo sabiendo que Juvia todavía tardaría un poco más. Trató de aguantar todo lo que pudo con aquella erección que quería bajarse hasta que Juvia finalmente llegó a su límite con un gemido que no pudo silenciar.

Agotados, cayeron uno encima del otro dándose calor con el roce de sus propios cuerpos mirando la hoguera iluminar aquella playa. Gray cogió la chaqueta de Juvia pasándola por encima de la chica que se estaba durmiendo encima del pecho de Gray. No pudo evitar sonreír y apartar algún rebelde cabello para ver el dulce rostro relajado de la mujer a la que amaba y a la que le habría entregado completamente todo de él.


	10. Chapter 10: Traiciones

El sol empezó a salir por el horizonte despertando a Juvia. Abrió los ojos con lentitud siendo el humo de la hoguera lo primero que consiguió ver, se estaba apagando pero aun así, no sentía frío. Tenía encima la chaqueta de Gray y éste la abrazaba con firmeza contra su pecho desnudo pasándole su calor.

Juvia sonrió al verle dormir tan plácidamente. Acarició aquel flequillo oscuro apartándolo ligeramente de su cara para verle mejor. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando paseó las yemas de sus dedos por aquellas blancas mejillas.

Juvia se levantó buscando su ropa y vistiéndose. Hacía frío pero como todas las mañanas, más en el punto donde estaban, al límite del Reino del hielo. Caminó un rato por la arena mojando sus pies en aquella agua sin importarle lo fría que estaba. Seguía siendo la heredera del Reino del agua, le calmaba sentir el agua correr entre sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos abrigándose mejor con la chaqueta, dejándose envolver por la brisa que corría hasta que sintió el abrazo a su espalda. Gray estaba tras ella abrazándola con calidez, hundiendo sus labios en aquel sensual cuello dejando dulces besos. Juvia sonrió por las cosquillas, jamás habría imaginado que Gray pudiera llegar a ser romántico.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Gray.

\- Mejor que nunca – le dijo Juvia – ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo para siempre.

\- Lo siento Juvia. Sólo espero que un día puedas perdonar todo lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué Gray? Sólo quiero saber el motivo para secuestrarme.

\- No puedo decírtelo, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué siempre esquivas mis preguntas? ¿Qué me ocultas? – le preguntó girándose hacia él pero Gray soltó el abrazo intentando irse. Juvia agarró su muñeca impidiéndolo – por favor, confía en mí.

\- Confío en ti – dijo Gray – pero no voy a envolverte aún más de lo que ya estás. Entiéndeme Juvia.

\- No puedo perdonarte si no sé lo que ocurre.

\- Entonces tendré que aprender a vivir sin tu perdón – dijo Gray marchándose.

Gray se dirigió hasta un árbol cercano recogiendo su camiseta y colocándosela antes de ir en busca de sus botas. Se calzó y desapareció entre la vegetación dejando a una confundida Juvia en la playa de blanca arena. Juvia chasqueó los labios frustrada, sabía que ese chico le mentía, que le ocultaba algo grave, algo demasiado importante para él pero por alguna razón, no se lo quería contar. No sabes las cosas le hacía preocuparse el doble, creía empezar a conocer a ese chico, se hacía el duro, el mujeriego pero no lo era en absoluto, tenía un gran corazón y no haría algo tan rastrero como secuestrarla si no fuera por una buena razón. Por más que pensaba no podía adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

Se sentó en la arena enfadada o quizá más melancólica que enfadada. No sabía cómo ayudar a ese chico si él no quería contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Miró el horizonte durante horas hasta que Gray regresó con algunas frutas y más leña para encender el fuego. El frío se estaba marchando con los rayos del sol pero aun así, Gray había preferido ir encender de nuevo la hoguera por si acaso debían quedarse en esa isla más tiempo del necesario.

\- Acércate al fuego, no quiero que pases frío – comentó Gray.

\- Qué más te dará lo que pase, ni siquiera me cuentas qué está ocurriendo.

\- Es por tu bien. Es mejor que no sepas nada más.

\- Deja que yo decida lo que es por mi bien o no, tú no tienes derecho a tomar decisiones por mí.

\- No te conviene estar tan cerca de un pirata.

\- Quiero estar cerca de uno – le dijo Juvia acercándose a él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

\- Eres princesa, acabarás casada con alguien de tu misma posición, la vida es así.

\- Escapemos juntos entonces, renuncio a ser princesa.

\- ¿Y ser fugitivos toda la vida? ¿Qué clase de vida crees que es esa? – gritó Gray.

\- Tú siempre has sido un fugitivo.

\- Sí y estoy cansado de tener que huir siempre. No sabes lo que es tener que estar siempre mirando a tu espalda por si alguien trata de matarte con tal de obtener una maldita recompensa que han puesto por tu cabeza. Huir no es siempre lo correcto.

\- Entonces casémonos en secreto, nadie podrá arrebatarnos eso una vez casados.

\- Me ejecutarían y asunto resuelto. Soy un pirata Juvia, para mí sólo hay un futuro y es una horca. No te arrastraré conmigo a esta vida.

Juvia se quedó helada en el sitio, entendía perfectamente la posición de Gray, entendía la suya, dos mundos completamente opuestos que jamás podrían unirse, un mundo de delincuencia y un mundo de completo poder e influencias, sus caminos volverían a separarse y no sabía cómo unirlos, no se podían unir de ninguna forma. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sintiendo aún como Gray caminaba a su espalda hacia la hoguera. Se daba cuenta de cuán diferentes eran ambos, de cuánto le amaba y de cuánta tristeza y dolor soportaría el resto de su vida sabiendo que jamás podría olvidar a ese chico.

Ambos comieron en completo silencio al medio día. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a iniciar una conversación, sabían que la hora de despedirse se acercaba cada vez más, que en cualquier momento aparecería un barco entre los acantilados y los recogerían, que pronto estarían en el Reino del hielo y todo acabaría, sólo las melancólicas miradas de ambos les acompañaban, mirándose una y otra vez y apartando la vista cuando se cruzaban con los ojos del otro.

A mitad tarde, unas velas blancas salieron de detrás de los acantilados atravesando la bahía donde estaban. Gray que se había marchado a buscar algo de leña ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquel barco pero Juvia lo vio enseguida. La joven sonrió contenta de que por fin les hubieran encontrado aunque en el fondo, sentía cierta opresión en el pecho sabiendo que allí todo terminaba.

Juvia bajó los brazos lentamente dándose cuenta de aquello. Si les encontraban ahora no volvería a ver a Gray. No había terminado de bajar los brazos cuando Gray se abalanzó sobre ella derribándola al suelo. Ella ni siquiera lo entendió.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Juvia sin entender nada.

\- Ese no es mi barco.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Juvia confusa mirando hacia el barco.

\- El mío tiene velas cuadras, ese es de la armada real del hielo, velas blancas triangulares.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía. ¿Crees que me han visto? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Por cómo está cambiando el rumbo, sí, vienen hacia aquí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Nada – sonrió Gray – es un isla, no hay donde huir. Bajarían los soldados del barco y registrarían toda la isla hasta encontrarnos. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- Lo siento mucho Gray, yo no lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas en algún momento tenían que venir por ti. No creí que fuera a ser precisamente aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasará contigo?

\- Nada bueno, supongo – comentó Gray intentando sonreír – no te preocupes, siempre he sabido cuidarme solo.

No hablaron mucho más al ver que el barco se acercaba y bajaban los botes al agua. Algunos soldados subieron a los botes y remaron hacia la costa tratando de alcanzarles. Juvia se sorprendió de ver allí a Lyon, el príncipe del Reino del hielo, lo había conocido en el baile. Con mucha educación le propuso marcharse de aquella isla y aunque miró a Gray unos segundos, éste le insistió para que le siguiera de buenas maneras antes de que la situación se complicase más.

La última vez que Juvia consiguió ver a Gray, se lo llevaban encadenado hacia una de las bodegas de carga mientras algún soldado le empujaba de mala manera o le daba alguna patada para que caminase más rápido. Odiaba que le tratasen así pero aunque intentó ir a ayudarle, Lyon se lo impidió metiéndola en el camerino y obligándola a sentarse en la silla frente a la gran mesa de caoba.

\- Creo que en el baile no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar – comentó Lyon sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer con él? – preguntó Juvia refiriéndose a Gray.

\- Vuestro padre debe estar preocupado. Desapareciste sin más y aquí estabas, con un pirata ni más ni menos. No es preocupéis, ahora conmigo estáis a salvo – dijo Lyon acariciando la mejilla de Juvia pero ésta golpeó su mano apartándola de ella.

\- He hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué vais a hacer con él?

\- ¿Qué se hace con un pirata buscado en todos los mares? – preguntó Lyon sonriendo antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Vais a ejecutarle? – preguntó Juvia con miedo en sus ojos.

\- Ha secuestrado a la princesa del Reino del hielo, ¿Qué más se puede hacer a una persona así?

\- No me ha secuestrado, yo me escapé con él – intentó mentir para liberar a Gray de aquellas acusaciones.

\- Nadie creería eso, princesa – dijo Lyon sonriendo – Ese… chico… tan solo es un pirata más. El mundo estará mejor sin escoria como esa.

Juvia fue a hablar cuando el almirante tocó a la puerta pidiendo permiso y preguntando a Lyon hacia dónde dirigirse. Juvia se sorprendió aún más cuando pusieron rumbo al Reino del hielo en vez de al Reino del agua para devolverla a su casa.


	11. Chapter 11: Príncipe de hielo

A media noche, un hombre bajaba las escaleras del castillo de hielo con un farol en su mano iluminando el camino a seguir. Una segunda figura encapuchada la seguía de cerca peldaño a peldaño hasta llegar a la mazmorra. El hombre se giró una vez más a mirar a aquella figura.

\- ¿Está segura? Éste no es sitio para usted – comentó el hombre.

\- Estoy segura, quiero verle – dijo Juvia y el hombre resopló antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

Las celdas se abrieron camino y el hombre la guió hasta donde debía estar aquel pirata al que ejecutarían mañana mismo en la plaza pública para dar ejemplo al resto de ciudadanos sobre la conducta que jamás se perdonaría en aquel reino. Juvia no podía creerse que harían algo como aquello, hacía años que en el Reino del agua no había ejecuciones públicas, estaban completamente prohibidas.

Juvia alcanzó la celda de Gray y se acercó hasta los barrotes con rapidez diciendo su nombre. Gray, que estaba sentado contra la pared del fondo, se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo al escuchar aquella voz y se acercó también a los barrotes agarrándose a ellos para no caerse.

\- Gray, ¿qué te han hecho? – preguntó Juvia al ver los moratones y cómo debía sujetarse para no caerse.

\- Estoy bien – intentó fingir Gray – Me han dicho que mañana tengo asiento en primera fila para la ejecución – sonrió.

\- Idiota, yo no dejaré que te ejecuten, te lo prometo.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez, Juvia, olvídate de mí y sé feliz, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada excepto sufrimiento.

\- Juvia se acercó hasta el oído de Gray para poder susurrarle las palabras sin que nadie más tuviera ocasión a enterarse.

\- Sé lo de tu hermana – susurró haciendo que Gray abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

\- Lo justo, que está presa aquí. Te prometo que la sacaré de aquí.

\- No te metas en esto, Juvia, es peligroso.

\- No dejaré que te maten sin más, ¿me oyes? – le dijo cogiendo su mano y dándole algo que Gray no pudo ni siquiera mirar cuando Juvia cerró su puño para que lo cogiera bien.

Juvia aprovechó aquel momento de dudas en que Gray trataba por el tacto identificar lo que tenía en su mano para coger su rostro a través de los barrotes y besarle con pasión. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Juvia dándose cuenta de que aquella sería la última vez que iban a verse, que todo terminaba en aquel momento. Deshizo el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de Gray.

\- Vayas donde vayas, asegúrate de ser feliz – le susurró Juvia – Adiós, Gray.

Juvia trató de marcharse cuando Gray agarró su muñeca a través de los barrotes y le comentó que esperase un segundo. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y desató el collar que siempre llevaba consigo dejándolo con suavidad en la mano de Juvia.

\- Quédatelo tú. Un día volveré a por él – dijo Gray – te lo prometo.

Juvia sonrió agarrando con fuerza el colgante y se marchó de allí llevándose con ella al guardia con el farol de luz, volviendo a dejar tras ella la oscuridad de la prisión. Gray miró su mano en aquel momento en que se quedó solo de nuevo viendo la llave de su celda.

\- Joder – susurró Gray – Acabas de ponerme en un problema, Juvia – dijo mirando la llave.

Sabía de sobra que si escapaba ella sería la primera en quien sospecharían, el guardia diría que había estado allí, sabrían que era ella quien le había ayudado pero si no escapaba… era la muerte segura por la mañana. Tenía una encrucijada ahora mismo, salvarse él o ayudarla a ella. Agarró la llave con fuerza en su mano y decidió finalmente confiar en el plan de aquella chica, algo tenía en mente, eso estaba claro.

Abrió la puerta con la llave y salió al pasillo sintiendo cómo su poder mágico regresaba. Odiaba esas celdas donde consumían el poder mágico e impedían utilizarlo. Por fin podía volver a sentirse seguro teniendo al hielo de su parte nuevamente. Por suerte para él, los guardias estaban demasiado ocupados, seguramente Juvia había llamado su atención con alguna amena charla y le estaba dejando vía libre para escapar.

No encontró obstáculos de por medio hasta que salió. El puente levadizo estaba demasiado custodiado, así que prefirió crear un tobogán de hielo hasta el helado foso y corrió por su superficie hasta que al fondo, vio una silueta que le hacía un extraño gesto. Sonrió identificando enseguida a Natsu, aquel fuego sólo podía ser suyo. Se acercó hasta él y Natsu le dio la mano para ayudarle a salir del foso.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Gray.

\- Vimos el barco de la armada y lo seguimos a cierta distancia. Pudimos haberles enfrentado cuando os recogieron pero no lo vimos conveniente. Era mejor esperar a que bajasen la guardia. Cuando vi que te traían a la prisión de palacio me colé en la habitación de Juvia para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Le contaste sobre mi hermana?

\- Sólo lo justo, lo único que tú quisiste contarme, que estaba presa. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Gray?

\- Era sólo un trato – dijo resoplando – yo les traía a Juvia y ellos me devolvían a mi hermana – dijo Gray frustrado – ahora tienen a las dos.

\- Tu hermana está a salvo. Juvia dijo que la liberaría, me lo prometió.

\- Sí, también me dijo algo así. No sé en qué diablos está pensando pero se está metiendo en problemas ahí dentro – comentó Gray mirando hacia palacio.

\- Retirémonos de momento, vayamos al puerto, tenemos el barco allí.

\- ¿Os han dejado meterlo en puerto? – preguntó Gray confuso.

\- Si sabes bien a quién pagarle para que no lo vea… - susurró Natsu – larguémonos de momento. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que no estás en la celda y te buscarán por todos y cada uno de los rincones del Reino.

Ambos chicos caminaron por la nieve hacia el muelle aunque Gray seguía pensando en Juvia y en el riesgo que estaba corriendo allí dentro de aquel palacio. Al llegar al puerto, una figura encapuchada les esperaba sentada encima de unos barriles de ron. Tanto Gray como Natsu se quedaron unos segundos paralizados hasta que la joven se bajó de los barriles poniéndose en pie y apartó la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Las lágrimas de Gray saltaron en aquel momento lanzándose a la carrera hasta abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo has salido? – preguntó Gray sin apartar sus manos de las mejillas de Ultear.

\- Ella me dejó salir – comentó – una chica de mirada triste, dijo que me marchase por la puerta de atrás y que viniera al muelle, que tú vendrías.

\- Saquemos el barco de aquí cuanto antes, llamaremos mucho la atención y van a registrarlo todo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Natsu subiendo al barco y dando órdenes de partir.

Ultear y Gray subieron a bordo pero cuando ya estaban arriba, Ultear siguió a Gray hasta detenerle lejos de sus compañeros.

\- Gray… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó.

\- Es una larga historia. Ahora lo importante es marcharnos.

\- ¿Y esa chica? – Preguntó.

\- Es… la princesa del Reino del agua – dijo con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Gray? Conozco esa mirada y sólo la pones cuando no estás conforme con algo. ¿Qué te está destrozando por dentro? ¿De qué sientes culpa?

\- De haberla traído aquí – dijo Gray.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Era el trato, tu libertad a cambio de secuestrar a la princesa del agua. No sabía qué hacer para sacarte de prisión.

\- Yo no hice nada, Gray y se habría demostrado en un juicio.

\- No es cierto, sabes de sobra que ellos habrían manipulado las pruebas y nadie va a oponerse al Rey. Estarías muerta igual que yo. Ellos siempre ganan.

\- Esta vez no, no puedes irte sin más, esa chica sigue ahí dentro.

\- No sé cómo ayudarla en este momento – gritó Gray.

\- Va a casarse – le gritó su hermana – va a casarse con Lyon por liberarme a mí, ha aceptado casarse con él si nos liberaba a los dos. ¿Cómo crees que consiguió las llaves? ¿Cómo crees que ha conseguido que nos marchemos sin que los guardias nos sigan a todos lados? Ayúdala.

Toda la tripulación se había paralizado al escuchar los gritos de ambos, al enterarse de todo el asunto. Entendían la posición de Gray, entendían la de Juvia y la de Ultear, pero nadie sabía qué hacer.

\- El palacio está demasiado protegido – comentó Laxus – entrar sin un plan es una locura, es suicidio. Deberíamos pensar algo antes de actuar.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos cuando tengamos el plan? – preguntó Gray – ¿la secuestramos otra vez? ¿La llevamos de vuelta a su casa y les decimos un… "lo sentimos, la secuestramos por una buena causa, ya os la devolvemos"? ¿Creéis que funciona todo tan fácil? En cuanto vieran nuestro barco nos bombardearían, no nos dejarían ni acercarnos a tierra.

\- Podríamos buscar otra ruta – comentó Natsu.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para idear un plan factible de entrar ahí sin morir? – preguntó Gray.

\- Al menos necesitaríamos tres días y pedir ayuda a la gente del pueblo que aún nos apoya – comentó Laxus.

\- Se casa en dos días – dijo Ultear – sólo tenéis mañana para idear un plan.

Toda la tripulación pareció desanimarse de golpe con aquello. No tenían tiempo para hacer nada al respecto. Dos días era demasiado precipitado para crear un plan seguro de entrada y escape. Demasiado riesgo, demasiados cabos sueltos y no tenían ni una idea de cómo era el palacio por dentro.

\- Al menos necesitaríamos los planos – comentó Laxus.

\- Estarán en la biblioteca – comentó Natsu – pero será imposible llegar a ellos.

\- Moved el barco – gritó Gray finalizando la discusión – hay que salir del muelle antes de que nos encuentren.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y movieron el barco hasta una playa no muy lejana pero que ya nadie iba por allí, la antigua casa de Gray. Al bajar a tierra, Gray empezó a sentir la nostalgia de aquella vida. Iba a ser un buen soldado para la marina real pero conocer al futuro Rey, darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer Lyon le había hecho alejarse de todo, no quería pertenecer a un cuerpo en el que no creía, no eran sus ideales. A Lyon sólo le importaba tener poder, por eso se quería casar con Juvia, gobernar dos Reinos sería muy ventajoso para él. Se convirtió en pirata y saqueó los barcos reales, intentó frenar todo lo que pudo la expansión del poder de Lyon pero nada daba resultado. Cuando descubrieron quién era el que saqueaba sus barcos, decidieron jugar a algo más rastrero, encarcelar a su hermana y utilizarle para sus objetivos. Ahora se sentía despreciable por todo lo que había llegado a hacer.

Entró por la destartalada casa, estaba llena de polvo y suciedad, no era para menos. Hacía años que ni Ultear ni él habían vuelto por aquella casa, les traía demasiados malos recuerdos del fallecimiento de sus padres. Cogió la primera botella que vio y la limpió el vidrio como pudo con su chaqueta para poder beber. Ultear le vio sentarse en una vieja silla que era de su padre y simplemente… beber.

\- ¿Esa es tu solución? – preguntó Ultear.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor? – preguntó Gray – Intenté parar a Lyon y no funcionó, intenté salvarte y he metido a una chica inocente en una prisión de hielo. Siempre he sido un fracaso, no hay nada más.

\- Ella creía en ti y yo también. Toda tu tripulación cuenta contigo, eres alguien Gray, sólo tienes que empezar a creer en ti mismo.

\- Se acabó, Ultear. Juvia dijo que me fuera lejos, dijo que fuera feliz y tampoco voy a poder cumplirlo, mi felicidad era ella. No tengo tiempo para hacer algo, sólo soy un pirata, la gente me odia, en cuanto me vean acercarme me matarán, no puedo simplemente pedir ayuda a nadie, estamos solos intentando liberar a una princesa que tendrá la mayor vigilancia del mundo. Lyon no la perderá de vista ni un segundo con tal de que se case con él.

\- Eso es cierto – escuchó a Natsu – pero aún queda una persona que podría ayudarnos y no está vigilado. El Rey.

\- Está enfermo.

\- Mejor para nosotros, sabemos dónde encontrarle, en su dormitorio.

\- ¿Y cómo entrarás, Natsu? Olvídalo, mañana mismo nos marchamos de aquí – dijo Gray metiéndose en una de las habitaciones.

\- No cambiará de idea – dijo Ultear con cierta tristeza.

\- Él no, pero yo tampoco – dijo Natsu sonriendo – déjamelo a mí. Mañana no nos iremos a ningún lado. Llegaré hasta el Rey cueste lo que cueste, va a tener que escucharme – comentó mirando la pulsera que le había quitado a Gray la primera vez que le ayudó a salir del foso.


	12. Chapter 12: Audiencias

Ultear miró la puerta de la antigua habitación de Gray sabiendo que su hermano no cambiaría de opinión. Quizá le preocupaba no sólo lo que le pasaba en este momento por la cabeza a su hermano sino también a su mejor amigo Natsu. Siempre habían estado ambos muy unidos pero esta situación les estaba distanciando, cada uno estaba tomando un rumbo diferente.

Natsu se había marchado de aquella maltrecha casa bastante enfadado con su mejor amigo, no podía creerse que se estuviera rindiendo a la mínima complicación, él jamás había sido así. Natsu se sentó en la proa del barco y miró el horizonte, todo estaba oscuro pero la luz proveniente de la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Apoyó las manos en las cuerdas que tenían como barandillas dejando sus pies colgando a cada lado y levantó la mano en la que llevaba la pulsera de Gray.

\- ¿Serás tú de verdad, Gray? – se preguntó Natsu en un susurró.

Natsu había escuchado tantos rumores por todo el territorio del Reino del hielo sobre la leyenda del príncipe perdido. Nunca imaginó que pudiera tratarse de su mejor amigo, Gray siempre le decía que eran rumores, que ese chico seguramente estaba muerto. Ningún bebé habría podido soportar las bajas temperaturas de la noche en ese Reino. Al principio creyó a su mejor amigo pero a los pocos años… escuchó aquel rumor de que el Rey le había regalado a su hijo primogénito una pulsera con el emblema de la familia real impresa en ella. Ni siquiera quiso contarle aquello a Gray pero la duda le carcomió durante meses, hasta que decidió mirar la pulsera de su amigo un día mientras dormía. Tenía aquel emblema.

Gray se había vuelto un fugitivo en ese entonces, un pirata temido cuya cabeza tenía precio, así que Natsu simplemente se calló aquella información. Seguramente ni siquiera Gray sabría que él podía ser ese niño perdido que medio reino buscaba. Creía que era un niño de la calle, un huérfano al que unos pescadores acogieron en su hogar. Estaban ya tan lejos de su hogar ambos… que no creyó importante contarle lo que había descubierto, ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o no que él pudiera ser el príncipe perdido, el heredero al trono. Natsu sonrió al ver la pulsera.

\- Un pirata convertido en príncipe… suena absurdo – susurró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas, Natsu? – escuchó a Laxus tras él. Natsu guardó la pulsera en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Mirar el mar.

\- Hoy está en calma.

\- Sí, es como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Ni siquiera el barco se mueve – comentó sonriendo al ver que no se mareaba y Laxus sonrió también. - ¿Qué haces por la cubierta? Creí que todos dormían.

\- El capitán nos pidió que arreglásemos el barco, mañana al atardecer partiremos.

\- Así que ha desistido al final del plan.

\- Eso parece. He intentado persuadirle pero ya sabes lo cabezón que es.

\- Sí, lo sé muy bien. ¿Podrías retrasar la salida unas horas? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Puedo intentarlo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Ir a hablar con el Rey.

\- No te lo recomiendo, Natsu, si te encuentran por el palacio te ejecutarán, eres un pirata, indeseables para ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero es la única opción que tenemos ahora mismo. Lyon no nos dejará marcharnos sin más y no podemos dejar a esa chica aquí después de lo que hicimos.

\- Ya sé eso, Natsu, también quiero ayudar pero entrar en palacio es un suicidio.

\- Entonces tendré que buscar una manera de entrar sin que me descubran.

Natsu se levantó de la proa donde estaba y bajó del barco caminando hacia el pueblo. Las tablas del muelle chirriaban a su paso pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó frente a una casa. Tenían razón en algo, habían doblado la vigilancia tras la huida de Ultear y Gray, les estaban buscando por todas partes. Miró a todos lados antes de salir de su escondite y tocó a la puerta varias veces hasta que un hombre mayor le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Natsu? – preguntó Makarov.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o tengo que esperar a que me encuentren? – preguntó Natsu escuchando los pasos de los soldados acercarse.

\- Entra – le dijo abriéndole más la puerta para que entrase.

Makarov caminó hacia una de las luces que había encendido y la apagó haciendo parecer que aún dormía. Por la ventana, Natsu vio cómo los soldados pasaban de largo de aquella casa y continuaban con su guardia nocturna.

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué te trae por aquí?

\- Necesito un favor. Tengo que hablar con el Rey.

\- Eso es más que un favor, Natsu. Nadie entra a hablar con él.

\- Dicen que está enfermo y tú eres su médico. Déjame acompañarte a su visita, tengo algo importante que contarle.

\- Entonces pide un encuentro con él.

\- Sabes de sobra que no me lo darían precisamente a mí y además… me atendería su majestad la Reina o su hijo, no el Rey. Necesito hablar con él y es urgente.

\- No puedo ayudarte en esto, Natsu.

\- ¿Ni aunque se tratase de información sobre su hijo? – le preguntó Natsu enseñándole la pulsera de Gray.

\- ¿Cómo tienes eso, Natsu? – preguntó desconcertado Makarov.

\- Digamos que tengo información sobre el paradero de su hijo, pero no puedo contarle esto a la Reina, sabes tan bien como yo que no es de fiar.

\- De acuerdo, te colaré en palacio. Te haré pasar como mi ayudante – le aclaró Makarov.

Lo que quedaba de noche, Natsu la pasó en la casa de Makarov durmiendo en uno de los sofás de su estudio. Con los primeros rayos de sol, ambos salieron en dirección al palacio. Los guardias detuvieron el carruaje del médico y trataron de confirmar quién era su acompañante, pero Makarov se apresuró a explicarles que era su nuevo ayudante, estaba formando a un nuevo médico ya que pensaba que tenía aptitudes. El Reino iba a necesitar buenas médicos que fueran de confianza.

Los guardias tras dudar unos segundos, decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda al médico de confianza de la familia real y dejar pasar a su "ayudante". Entraron por el palacio y Natsu siguió a Makarov por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su majestad.

Cuando entraron por la habitación, Natsu se sorprendió al ver al Rey metido en la cama mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Siempre había tenido un buen olfato y ese hombre olía exactamente como lo hacía su mejor amigo. Makarov se acercó hacia la cama para comprobar cómo había amanecido hoy el Rey y Natsu le imitó acercándose. No parecía estar bien o quizá era sólo la melancolía que parecía reinar en la habitación.

Makarov aprovechó para comprobar que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y salió un momento de la habitación a recoger algunos medicamentos que siempre tenían en la enfermería, aprovechando así a dejar a Natsu a solas con él durante unos minutos. El Rey se sorprendió al ver allí a una persona diferente que no fuera el médico.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Silver con gesto de sorpresa y dudas.

\- Yo… podría decir que soy un amigo de su hijo.

\- No sabía que Lyon tenía amigos – comentó volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana.

Natsu se acercó hacia la cama y sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera que Gray siempre había llevado y que jamás se había quitado. Aún a veces Natsu se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de que se la había robado.

\- Lo siento, majestad, pero no conozco a Lyon – comentó enseñándole la pulsera de Gray captando la atención del Rey de inmediato.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó.

\- Como le dije, es de un amigo. Nunca supe lo que era hasta que llegó un rumor a mis oídos. Decían que su majestad le había entregado una pulsera a su hijo primogénito. No le había dado importancia ya que yo estaba allí el día en que sus padres le dieron la pulsera a mi amigo. Creo que ahora empiezo a entender las cosas, seguramente se la guardaron porque le venía grande y se la dieron cuando tuvo edad para poder ponérsela. No se la ha quitado desde entonces aunque creo que no tiene ni idea de lo que significa.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Silver levantándose de la cama con rapidez y cogiendo la pulsera que Natsu tenía en las manos.

\- Sí, él está bien.

\- Quiero verle, si de verdad es mi hijo le reconoceré enseguida.

\- Es muy cabezón, no vendrá a palacio. Tenemos un par de problemas con la justicia – comentó Natsu con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Típico de familia – comentó Silver – la cabezonería viene desde tiempos inmemorables en nuestra familia. Llévame con él entonces, quiero verle, quiero asegurarme de que es mi hijo de verdad.

\- Antes de llevarle… creo que debería informarle de los problemas que hemos tenido estos últimos meses y lo que está ocurriendo en su palacio – comentó Natsu sorprendiendo al Rey.

\- Está bien, cuéntamelo todo y luego llévame con mi hijo. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? – preguntó Silver y Natsu entendió que era una prueba para saber si realmente conocía el nombre que le habían puesto.

\- Se llama Gray – comentó Natsu sonriendo.

\- Yo elegí ese nombre – susurró Silver con una ligera sonrisa – Todos estos años pensando que había muerto y estaba justo aquí, justo en mi Reino frente a mis narices.

\- Era mejor así, la Reina y su hijo dejaron de buscarle, le dieron por muerto. Se libró de muchos problemas, se lo aseguro.

\- Aún no puedo creerme hasta dónde ha llegado mi esposa con todo este asunto.

\- Aquí hay demasiadas cosas ocultas que aún no logramos entender.

\- Pero las entenderé – amenazó Silver – porque voy a encontrar a mi hijo y pondré de nuevo todo en su sitio.

Makarov volvió con las medicinas en aquel momento y toda conversación llegó a su culminación. Pasaron allí toda la tarde aunque Natsu no podía dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte intentando ver el barco en el puerto. Desde allí no se podía ver. Su única esperanza es que Laxus hubiera conseguido retrasar la salida aunque tampoco creía que Gray fuera a partir sin él, esperaría lo que hiciera falta pero la echaría una buena bronca después del retraso.

Natsu se marchó junto a Makarov tras haber quedado con el Rey que esa noche iría al puerto él solo para conocer a su hijo. Sería peligroso ir sin escolta y aunque Silver al principio lo había dudado por si era una trampa, una parte de él deseaba demasiado volver a ver a su hijo. Era capaz de correr cualquier riesgo porque la vida poco le importaba sino conseguía recuperarle.

Cuando Natsu salió al pasillo, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Juvia. Le pidió a Makarov que continuase, que ya le alcanzaría. Aunque miró algo extrañado, le hizo caso y continuó por el pasillo hacia la salida mientras Natsu iba hacia donde estaba Juvia. Se aproximó a ella y miró por la misma ventana por la que ella observaba hasta ver cómo un pájaro bebía en una fuente del jardín.

\- ¿Te gustan los pájaros? – le preguntó Natsu.

\- Supongo que es más envidia que otra cosa – comentó Juvia sonriendo – ellos pueden volar lejos. Tienen suerte, pueden ir donde quieran.

\- Tú también podrás.

\- ¿Gray está bien?

\- Sí.

\- Cuídale, por favor. Marchaos lejos antes de que ocurra algo.

\- No vamos a dejar que te cases con Lyon – susurró Natsu para que nadie le pudiera escuchar.

\- No hay marcha atrás, ese fue el trato que hice con Lyon para que os dejase marcharos a todos. Ahora acogeos a él y marchaos.

\- No nos iremos sin ti – le aseguró Natsu – sé el trato que hiciste y Gray también lo sabe. Te aseguro que no permitiremos que te quedes aquí, volverás a tu hogar.

\- No me habría importado quedarme siempre y cuando Gray estuviera en el lugar de Lyon.

\- Es posible que eso llegue a ocurrir – sonrió Natsu.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya lo descubrirás – se marchó Natsu sonriendo.


	13. Chapter 13: Príncipes y Reyes

El paseo hasta el puerto no fue precisamente agradable para Natsu. Sabía que encontrarse con Gray sería complicado y más aún si trataba de convencerle de ir al palacio. Si Gray no quería ir, no le quedaría más remedio que inventar algo para que el barco no pudiera zarpar ya que el Silver necesitaba la oscuridad que la noche proporcionaba para poder salir de palacio sin ser reconocido de inmediato.

Natsu podía divisar en la lejanía los barcos que se encontraban amarrados a puerto. No podía distinguir el suyo desde donde se encontraba pero a medida que se acercaba, su corazón latía con mayor fuerza sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando Gray apareciera frente a sus ojos.

Cruzó el pueblo perdiendo de vista por primera vez el mar. Makarov le miraba en completo silencio sabiendo que algo le preocupaba pese a haber conseguido su objetivo. No quiso comentarle nada y dejó que aquel silencio continuase. Conocía a esos dos chicos desde que eran unos renacuajos, desde que apenas empezaban a saber caminar y los conocía demasiado bien. No eran malos chicos aunque habían elegido un camino complicado embarcándose en el arte de la piratería.

Al llegar a la plaza del pueblo, centro administrativo de todo el lugar, Makarov se despidió de un absorto Natsu que apenas se dio cuenta cuando le hablaban. Se despidió fingiendo una de sus sonrisas, tratando de aparentar serenidad frente a su intranquilidad. Makarov sonrió al verle marcharse hacia el puerto, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le pasaba por la cabeza, que estaba preocupado, aun así, también sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas y Gray acabaría entendiéndolas, esos dos siempre se habían comprendido perfectamente pese a sus continuas discusiones.

Natsu no tardó en llegar al puerto y cruzar sus ojos con los de un molesto Gray que le esperaba de pie frente a la pasarela del barco. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a disculparse con él cuando sintió que Gray se lanzaba a abrazarle. Seguramente había estado preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo.

\- Lo siento, Gray – se disculpó Natsu correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer así. ¿Me oyes?

\- Tenía algo importante que hacer.

\- Cuéntamelo por el camino, hay que irse cuanto antes.

\- Es que… no podemos irnos aún. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero que vayas a palacio.

\- Estás loco – sonrió Gray – si voy por allí me apresarán, volveré a la prisión y no me apetece mucho volver a ese lugar. No bromees con esas cosas y sube al barco.

\- Gray… es importante, no eres quién crees que eres.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Eres… alguien importante.

\- Deja de decir tonterías y sube al barco, Natsu.

\- Esperemos hasta esta noche, por favor. Si no quieres ir a palacio al menos espera un par de horas antes de partir.

\- No sé en qué estás pensando ni lo que planeas pero está bien, sólo un par de horas.

Aquellas horas que tan lentas pasaban para Gray, eran demasiado rápidas para un Natsu que sólo hacía que mirar hacia el otro extremo del muelle tratando de cruzar su vista con la de la persona a la que esperaba, pero esa persona no parecía llegar nunca. Quizá ni siquiera pudiera salir del palacio, había tantas cosas que podían salir mal y tan poco tiempo para convencer a Gray que no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Escuchaba las órdenes de su capitán tras él arreglando el barco para zarpar en breve pero Natsu seguía allí sentado en aquellos barriles esperando el milagro que parecía no llegar. Cuando Gray le indicó que el tiempo había pasado, Natsu trató de sacarle algo más de tiempo pero Gray ya se estaba impacientando demasiado. Al final no le quedó más remedio que subir al barco. Por suerte para Natsu, aquella figura encapuchada apareció cuando estaba llegando al final de la plataforma.

Gray miró también hacia el final colocándose al lado de Natsu sin entender aún muy bien lo que ocurría allí.

\- ¿Le conoces? – le preguntó Gray.

\- Es a la persona que esperaba – dijo Natsu como única información – Deberías hablar con ella.

La figura se acercó hasta ambos chicos y se apartó la capucha dejando ver el rostro del Rey. Aquello aún dejó más impactado a Gray que no esperaba ni por asomo encontrarse con alguien de tan alta categoría allí en un mugriento muelle que apestaba a alcohol y orina.

\- ¿Majestad? – preguntó Gray mirando atónito hacia Natsu.

Silver observó a Gray con detenimiento. Aquel cabello oscuro, aquellos ojos azules tan típicos de la familia real del Reino del hielo. Se acercó hasta Gray acercando su mano al rostro de Gray para levantar levemente su flequillo y ver aquella cicatriz en su frente, esa que se hizo cuando era niño y se golpeó contra una de las mesas. Makarov fue quien tuvo que ponerle puntos aquella vez.

Gray ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurría, miraba atónito a todos lados, primero a Natsu y luego a su Majestad. Podía ver cierto brillo en los ojos de Silver pero ni siquiera podía identificar qué estaba ocurriendo allí hasta que sintió el fuerte abrazo del Rey estrechándolo entre sus brazos, cómo hundía su rostro en la clavícula de Gray intentando no llorar aunque las lágrimas se desbordaban sin remedio.

\- Mi niño – susurró Silver.

Gray se quedó completamente paralizado sin saber cómo debía reaccionar ante aquel suceso. Se suponía que la mayoría de los Reyes le buscaban para colgarle en una horca por piratería y en cambio… el Rey del Reino del hielo le estaba abrazando y llorando. No entendía lo que ocurría allí y miró a Natsu confundido tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo aquel comportamiento.

\- Es tu padre, Gray – le aclaró Natsu consiguiendo que Gray abriera los ojos ante tal sorpresa.

\- Deja de bromear – dijo soltándose del agarre – no tiene ninguna gracia. Mis padres eran unos simples pescadores y yo soy un pirata. Vámonos de aquí, ahora – gritó hacia su tripulación.

\- Espera, Gray, déjame explicarte lo sucedido en el pasado – le pidió su padre obligándole a detenerse a mitad de la pasarela.

\- Tiene cinco minutos para convencerme antes de que parta de este puerto para no volver – comentó Gray sin mirarle. Silver sonrió al ver que le daba la oportunidad de explicarse – Sígame hasta el camerino, estaremos más tranquilos allí.

Silver le siguió. Sabía que podía ser una muy mala idea, que eran piratas y podían raptarle para sacar algún beneficio por su secuestro pero por alguna extraña razón, había confiado en aquel chico de extraño cabello rosado que le había traído hasta aquí. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que aquel chico moreno no fuera su hijo? Tenía la pulsera, tenía esa cicatriz que se hizo frente a sus ojos, tenía los ojos azules como los suyos y se parecían en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos físicos.

Siguió a su hijo hacia el camerino principal del capitán y cerró la puerta tras él viendo cómo Gray apoyaba su mano izquierda un segundo sobre la gran mesa de madera donde había un plano extendido. Seguramente el plano donde quería irse para no volver. Silver observó la espalda de su hijo, ni siquiera le daba la cara y estaba seguro que pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en este momento. Tenía dudas, todos aquí las tenían ahora mismo tras ver al mismísimo Rey allí en su barco.

\- Lamento haber sido tan brusco con este asunto pero tu amigo me pidió que viniera. Sabía que no accederías a venir a palacio.

\- Soy un pirata, si entro en palacio me arrestarían de inmediato y sería condenado a la horca. Más si se entera tu hijo de eso.

\- Mi hijo eres tú, Gray.

\- Te olvidas entonces de Lyon.

\- Lyon es el hijo de mi segundo matrimonio – comentó Silver – Tú siempre fuiste el primogénito, el fruto del mayor amor que jamás sentí.

Gray se giró por primera vez a mirarle con ojos entre sorpresa y tristeza por la voz con la que había empezado a relatar su historia Silver. Tenía ese tono melancólico, un simple recuerdo de lo que una vez fue felicidad. Casi le hacía recordar a su historia con Juvia sabiendo que ese amor jamás llegaría a nada más. Por un momento quiso conocer toda la verdad detrás de aquel hombre. Vio cómo Silver buscaba una silla y se sentaba, por lo que él se sentó en una esquina de la mesa echando un poco el mapa a un lado.

\- Tenía dieciocho años cuando me enamoré, era un adolescente que pensaba que gobernar sería algo fácil y rutinario – empezó Silver. – Me obligaron a casarme a los veinte años con una chica tan indómita como el mismo océano – sonrió y Gray sonrió también al recordar a Juvia – una auténtica hija del Reino del hielo, soberbia y con una elegancia que sólo en ella había visto. Era extrañamente cálida para ser de esta zona pero a la vez podía llegar a ser tan fría como el hielo, un duro carácter que atraía a más de uno. No me atraía a mí en lo más mínimo – sonrió de nuevo. – Recuerdo el día de la boda, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos casar pero nos obligaron, así que no opusimos resistencia. Los días en palacio se hacían largos y monótonos, ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra hasta que un día… ella estaba en el jardín trasero del palacio. Ese día había dejado de nevar y el sol salió como un buen primer día al finalizar el invierno. La vi agacharse hasta tocar una pequeña flor que trataba de salir y me quedé embelesado escuchando la dulce canción que entonó. Ese día me enamoré de ella. Un invierno más tuvo que pasar hasta que finalmente nos dimos la oportunidad de amarnos como deberíamos y la mejor de las noticias llegó en primavera cuando me informó que estaba embarazada. Ambos fuimos muy felices.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? – preguntó Gray con voz melancólica.

\- Fue durante el parto. Todos creímos que estaría bien, todo había salido bien pero por la mañana… el médico que entró a su dormitorio la encontró muerta. Dijeron que fue a causa del cansancio del parto, de la pérdida de sangre, no sé… dijeron tantas cosas y yo en aquel momento sólo pensaba en que había perdido a la mujer a la que amaba. Sólo me quedabas tú en brazos jugando con la pulsera que una vez fue de ella. Decidí que a ella también le habría gustado que la tuvieras tú, así que te la dejé pese a que te venía enorme – intentó sonreír y Gray sonrió levemente. – Volví a casarme poco tiempo después, no porque quisiera, más bien tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, quiso que así fuera. El reino siempre necesita a sus gobernantes. Tenías apenas un año cuando ella se quedó embarazada de Lyon, pero yo no la amaba, pese a amar también a Lyon, no podía evitar que mi corazón sintiera algo especial por ti, eras el vivo retrato de tu madre, me la recordabas todos los días. Quería verte crecer, soñaba con que tu carácter también saliera a tu madre pero aquel accidente con la Reina del Agua lo cambió todo.

\- ¿La madre de Juvia?

\- ¿Juvia es la chica que está ahora en palacio? – preguntó Silver.

\- Sí, es la mujer de la que me enamoré, pero la he traicionado. Tan sólo la saqué de su jaula dorada para meterla en otra jaula con un león atrapado dentro junto a ella.

\- No sé qué hacía la Reina del agua en ese barco. Sé que los rumores cuenta que teníamos una aventura, pero nada de eso es cierto. Ella estaba felizmente casada con el Rey del Agua y yo… yo sólo tenía ojos para mi difunta esposa y para ti. Quizá vino a negociar algo con la actual Reina y… algo salió mal.

\- Quizá a alguien le salió bien la jugada.

\- Llegué a pensar que todo había sido un plan de la Reina para deshacerse de ti mientras el mundo se fijaba en el rumor de la Reina del Agua. Todos tenían puestos sus ojos en aquel naufragio y nadie dentro de palacio. Decidí sacarte de allí por si acaso y buscarte cuando todo se solucionase. Un leal soldado te sacó y te entregó a una familia, o esa era la idea. Cuando quise ir a buscarte me llegaron rumores de que te habías caído al agua helada y falleciste al no soportar el frío. La desesperación y la tristeza me inundó hasta tal punto que gobernar ya no me importaba.

\- La Reina actuó por ti todo este tiempo – comentó Gray – y su hijo se convertía en el heredero al trono sin mi presencia.

\- Lamento haber tenido que sacarte de esta forma y los rumores que se causaron tras el naufragio, pero ni siquiera hay pruebas de que ella hiciera todo eso. No puedo acusarla sin más.

\- Tú no tienes pruebas, pero yo sí las tengo en su contra. Ella me contrató para secuestrar a Juvia, ella y su hijo pretendían desde el principio casarles para gobernar ambos reinos. Si el pueblo sabe la verdad… si ellos saben que yo soy el auténtico heredero y la que trató de asesinarme en aquella cárcel, que si no llega a ser por el trato de Juvia me habría ahorcado… eso sería suficiente para condenarles.

\- Sí, eso sería lo necesario.

\- ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de llegar a la boda? – preguntó Gray – tengo que impedir que Juvia se case con él.

\- La boda es mañana. Puedo darte pleno acceso al palacio, aún tengo guardias leales que podrían oponerse a la Reina. Te ayudarían a entrar.


	14. Chapter 14: Esperanzas

Con la vista fija en aquella moqueta grisácea, Juvia escuchaba el caminar de las doncellas a su alrededor. Debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, en cambio sentía como si fuera a caminar hacia una vida de tristeza y melancolía. Las doncellas le insistían en que sonriese, en que era un día especial. Arreglaban su cabello en un bonito recogido y quizá si supiera que le esperaba al otro lado del pasillo el amor de su vida se habría dado el lujo de comprobar en el espejo cómo estaba quedando, pero ni siquiera eso le importaba. Le daba igual el recogido que le hicieran o el maquillaje que pusieran, no podrían ocultar la tristeza en su mirada.

Juvia elevó la mirada viendo por el espejo tras ella aquel vestido blanco que debía ponerse, ese vestido del mismo color que la nieve, demasiado apropiado para el Reino del hielo, lo único que odiaba era no casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Pensaba en Gray, ya debería estar muy lejos de allí.

\- Es la hora – comentó una de las doncellas indicándole a Juvia que había que vestirla.

Juvia se levantó de la elegante silla dorada caminando lentamente hacia el maniquí que sostenía aquel elegante vestido que sólo luciría un día antes de volver a la oscuridad de la profundidad de un armario.

Mientras las doncellas terminaban de arreglarla, Juvia se miraba en el espejo frente a ella. Ni siquiera podía reconocerse envuelta en aquellas finas gasas blancas. Veía a una chica maquillada, elegante y con un maravilloso recogido pero con la mirada más triste y perdida que jamás había visto. No estaba segura si iba a una boda o a un funeral.

Caminar se había convertido en un suplicio. El pasillo que estos días le parecía eterno, hoy le resultaba demasiado corto, ni siquiera quería llegar a su destino pero nada se lo impediría. Los soldados miraban sin inmutarse, la veían pasar con su elegante vestido de novia, con aquel velo con el que trataba de ocultar su tristeza sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría impedir aquello. Al menos le quedaba en la mente y en el corazón el sentimiento de haber sido de utilidad y haber ayudado a Gray a salir de allí. Al menos uno de los dos podría tratar de ser feliz.

La inesperada figura de Silver cruzó ante sus ojos. Engalanado prácticamente a Juvia le costó reconocerle. Tan sólo una vez lo había visto por el pasillo como todo un zombie. Los rumores del palacio sonaban por todas las esquinas y no había podido no escuchar aquellos comentarios donde decían que enfermó cuando su hijo falleció, cuando su hijo se perdió y se ahogó bajo aquella masa de hielo, en aquel agua congelada. Sentía tristeza por él cuando le veía, no sabía lo que era perder a un hijo, pero podía imaginarse cómo se habría sentido ella si hubiera perdido al hijo que habría tenido con Gray.

\- Lamento lo de su hijo – susurró Juvia al pasar por su lado.

Quizá no debía meter el dedo en la herida, algo así debía doler, debía ser lo más doloroso de la vida. Silver observó en silencio unos segundos que le parecieron horas, aquella joven que había estado deambulando por su palacio los últimos días como si fuera un fantasma, era la chica de la que su hijo se había enamorado y que estaba recorriendo el último pasillo que le separaría para siempre de Gray.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar a esta locura – susurró Silver apartándola del resto de los presentes.

\- No puedo – susurró ella sonriendo levemente – tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así mantendré a salvo al hombre al que amo.

\- Te estás encerrando en vida, Lyon no te ama, tan sólo quiere tu trono, quiere gobernar el Reino del Agua y del Hielo, nada más.

\- Lo sé.

\- Estás a tiempo de escapar por esa puerta y buscar al hombre al que amas de verdad.

\- Si hago eso le pondría en peligro. Todo el Reino del Hielo nos buscaría, todo el Reino del Agua me buscaría a mí, sólo podríamos huir. Eso no es una vida para nadie.

\- Él vendrá por ti.

\- Ese chico ya está muy lejos de aquí – susurró Juvia sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Porque es un pirata – le sonrió volviendo a caminar por el pasillo con el ramo de flores fuertemente apretado entre sus manos.

Caminó hacia la gran puerta de roble que se abriría para que diera su último paso. Respiró hondo y se acercó a ella hasta que escuchó a Silver a su espalda sonriendo.

\- Eres una chica interesante, Juvia Loxar – comentó – me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa. Empiezo a entender lo que ese chico vio en ti. Tienes carácter y perseverancia.

Juvia ni siquiera quiso girarse a mirar a Silver, sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría y no podía permitirse algo así. Debía ser fuerte ahora más que nunca. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lyon al otro extremo del pasillo esperando. La sala estaba llena de nobles con sus elegantes esposas que posaron sus ojos inescrutablemente en Juvia cuando empezó a caminar hacia el que iba a ser su esposo.

A mitad del pasillo, olvidándose de la posibilidad de echar marcha atrás, una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo unos segundos sin atreverse a girarse, creyendo que su imaginación le estaba gastando una de las tantas bromas que solía jugarle. Dio otro paso hacia delante cuando volvió a escuchar el grito nuevamente obligándola a girarse esta vez, encontrándose a Gray a su espalda.

\- Juvia, ven conmigo – le comentó desde la robusta puerta de madera al otro extremo de donde estaba Lyon. Le tendía la mano y los presentes se habían quedado atónitos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Juvia - ¿Por qué no has huido ya? Deberías estar muy lejos de este sitio.

\- No puedo irme sin ti. Dame la mano, Juvia, te llevaré a tu reino de nuevo, te llevaré con tu familia. Vamos, no lo hagas, no tienes por qué casarte con alguien a quien no amas y con el que siempre serás infeliz.

\- Apresadle – se escuchó el grito de Lyon detrás de ellos.

Los guardias ante aquella orden empezaron a correr con sus armas en las manos hacia el intruso. Ni siquiera sabían cómo había conseguido entrar teniendo guardias en todas y cada una de las puertas, pero cuando Silver apareció frente a Gray ordenando a todos que cesasen en el intento de apresar a su hijo, se detuvieron.

La sala mantuvo un tenso silencio pese a los rumores que se habían originado al principio cuando Gray había aparecido. Que un pirata estuviera allí tratando de llevarse a la princesa del agua era demasiado extraño para todo el mundo.

\- Juvia, podemos estar juntos, confía en mí. Dame la mano, nos vamos de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo podría confiar en la palabra de un pirata? – preguntó Juvia con una leve sonrisa.

\- Porque me robaste el corazón – le dijo Gray sonriendo – Eres tan pirata como yo. Vamos.

Juvia dudó un segundo perdiendo su mirada en la mano de Gray que la tendía hacia ella. Finalmente, cogiendo la falda de su vestido entre las manos corrió hacia él soltando una de sus manos para agarrar la de Gray cuando estaba por llegar, pese a ello, no consiguió llegar a la mano de su amado. Lyon tiró del brazo de Juvia apartándola de él y desenvainando su espada.

\- Suéltala, Lyon – le dijo Gray – ella no te ama.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Sólo necesito su reino.

\- Estás demasiado obstinado con conseguir más poder, ya tienes un Reino, no te hace falta otro, hermanito – le dijo Gray.

\- No me llames así, tú no eres mi hermano.

\- Sabes muy bien quién soy, por eso trataste de que me ejecutasen cuanto antes, querías deshacerte de mí y que nadie supiera jamás la verdad del fantástico plan que tu madre y tú urdisteis en contra de la jerarquía del Reino del hielo.

A medida que Lyon echaba pasos hacia atrás, Gray los daba hacia delante. Sabía perfectamente que la estancia de Lyon en el trono se agotaba, estaba desesperado por mantenerse firme en el trono pero veía cómo se le escapaba. Gray era el primogénito, el que tenía derecho legítimo a su trono, el que le arrebataría el poder. Con Gray allí ya no le quedaba nada.

Lyon se acercó tanto hacia la ventana que Gray se detuvo en su avance, no quería que siguiera caminando su hermano hacia atrás y cayese abajo con Juvia fuertemente agarrada, no podía permitir que ambos cayesen.

\- Lyon, piensa con la cabeza. Aléjate de la ventana.

\- No te acerques más, Gray. Voy a casarme con ella y conseguiré ambos reinos.

\- Abre los ojos, Lyon, no tienes ningún Reino, el Reino del hielo es mío, me pertenece a mí por legitimidad – le dijo Gray – si te casas con Juvia tendrías que mudarte al Reino del Agua, tendrías que esperar a que ella fuera Reina para poder gobernar y sinceramente, dudo que su padre consienta ese matrimonio por conveniencia contigo, no tienes nada que ofrecerle. Si tuvieran que casarla por conveniencia lo harían conmigo por ser el primogénito, por ser el futuro Rey del Hielo.

\- Cállate – le gritó Lyon a su hermano.

Lyon estaba tan nervioso en aquel momento, que Juvia vio la oportunidad de alejarse de él. Movió el brazo que la tenía apresada y forcejeó con un alterado Lyon que trataba de mantener su agarre sobre ella para impedir que su hermano se acercase más. Con tantos movimientos bruscos y el hielo que siempre había en las terrazas de toda casa del Reino del Hielo, ambos resbalaron cayendo inevitablemente al vacío. Por suerte para todos ellos, sólo era un primer piso.

Juvia abrió los ojos tras el impacto. Se sentía mareada y observó a su alrededor. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en una placa de hielo, seguramente la del lago que rodeaba la basílica del castillo. Trató de incorporarse pero estaba tan mareada… le dolía tanto la cabeza que fue incapaz de hacerlo. Tocó con sus manos la sien para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando, seguramente por el golpe contra el hielo.

Lyon estaba no muy lejos de ella, tumbado en el suelo también y podía escuchar la voz de Gray acercarse. Se giró hacia la puerta de entrada a la basílica y le vio dar el primer paso al hielo. El ruido del hielo resquebrajándose les hizo asustarse a todos y Gray apartó el pie de la placa alarmado. Era tiempo de deshielo, esas placas debían ser más finas que nunca.

\- No te muevas, voy a por ti – le dijo Gray buscando una placa algo más gruesa y pisando con suavidad encima de ella.

\- Gray, ten cuidado – le dijo su padre preocupado y es que ya le había perdido una vez según los rumores de esa misma forma.

\- Lo tendré – dijo Gray asegurándose de dónde colocaba el pie.

El sonido del hielo rompiéndose bajos sus pies era audible por todo el recinto, los presentes miraban aterrados cómo las grietas empezaban a hacerse visibles en dirección a Juvia y Lyon que trataban de quedarse lo más quietos posibles escuchando el inevitable ruido del hielo.

Gray estaba a punto de llegar cuando el hielo terminó por romperse tirando a Juvia y a Lyon al agua helada bajo la placa. Gray se lanzó metiendo la mano en el agujero que se había abierto tratando de encontrar a ciegas a aquella chica que se ahogaría sin remedio en el agua helada del Reino, en aquella corriente que la impulsaba cada vez más bajo una inmensa placa de hielo sin posibilidad de salir a respirar.

\- ¿Gray? – preguntó su padre viendo cómo intentaba quitar la poca capa de nieve para ver bajo ella el hielo tratando de encontrar a Juvia y a su hermano bajo aquella enorme capa.

Para su sorpresa, Natsu apareció no muy lejos de donde él estaba imitándole, tratando de encontrarles.

\- Natsu, rompe la placa.

\- ¿Estás loco? Caeremos al agua si lo hago.

\- Encuéntrala y rompe la placa, puedo crear una de mayor espesor.

Mientras Gray trataba de crear una placa de mayor densidad en uno de los laterales que ya habían registrado, Natsu buscaba desesperadamente a ambos chicos que habían caído.

\- Lo tengo – le dijo Natsu viendo al otro lado del hielo a Lyon.

Apoyó la mano en el hielo descongelándolo al aumentar su temperatura corporal hasta que su mano atravesó el hielo agarrando a Lyon para sacarlo. Natsu lo acercó hasta la plataforma que Gray había creado mientras éste seguía buscando como loco bajo la placa. No tuvo apenas ni tiempo de dejar a Lyon cuando Gray le llamó desesperado para que sacase a Juvia, la acababa de encontrar aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía oxígeno.

Natsu se acercó a ella rompiendo el hielo y sacando a Juvia de allí. Gray no pudo evitar abrazarla antes de intentar encontrar su pulso. Aunque débil, aún estaba ahí, lo sentía. Gray sonrió levemente aunque Natsu le insistió en que la soltase, necesitaba entrar en calor urgentemente. Mientras los demás presentes se llevaban a Lyon a la enfermería y seguramente, a prisión cuando despertase, Natsu abrazó a Juvia tratando de que entrase en calor con rapidez gracias a su alta temperatura.

\- Gracias, Natsu – le agradeció Gray.

\- De nada. Pronto estará bien. Intentaré no quemarle el vestido, no querrás que destruya su vestido de novia – sonrió Natsu y Gray sonrió aún más.

\- Si me caso con ella, descartaré ese vestido de inmediato – sonrió – ya ha traído bastante mala suerte, no quiero más en mi boda.


	15. Chapter 15: Vidas lejanas

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo pero Gray no había querido salir de aquellas cuatro paredes del dormitorio que le habían preparado para Juvia cuando llegó. Habían dejado que descansase tras el incidente pero no había despertado en toda la noche. Aún seguía durmiendo aunque a Gray no era algo que le extrañase después de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior.

Gray miraba por la ventana en dirección al pueblo. Podía ver a algunos aldeanos comenzar con sus labores cerca del palacio, labrar y preparar los campos que estaban surgiendo tras el deshielo. En unos días serían más fértiles que nunca, podrían empezar con las cosechas que les mantendrían hasta el siguiente frío invierno.

La puerta sonó dejando entrar al Rey. Gray sonrió levemente aunque no se separó de la ventana, quizá aún no terminaba de sentirse en casa pese a que todos le insistían en que ése era su verdadero hogar. Le costaba tanto creerse que había pasado de ser un pescador a un pirata y de allí, a futuro Rey, era casi impensable, toda una locura que no podía meter en la cabeza de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¿Aún duerme? – preguntó Silver.

\- Sí. Ayer fue un día duro.

\- Lo bueno es que cuando despierte, habrá salido de ese infierno. Ya no tiene que casarse por obligación y te verá a ti – sonrió Silver hacia su hijo.

\- Tanto tiempo pensé en nuestra diferencia social, en que jamás podríamos estar juntos. Llegamos a pensar en escaparnos juntos, en cómo sufriríamos huyendo siempre de todo el mundo y ahora… todo parece tan simple.

\- Es simple, Gray. Aún no eres Rey pero siendo príncipe puedes casarte perfectamente con ella aunque deberías convencer a su padre.

\- Entonces no creo que arreglemos nada – comentó Gray – me he criado como hijo de pescadores, digamos que mi educación para moverme por la corte no es precisamente la mejor.

\- De eso no te preocupes. Te pondré tutores, los mejores profesores y profesionales del reino, te enseñarán las formalidades de las etiquetas, te enseñarán los idiomas que necesites, la cortesía, la diplomacia y yo mismo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.

\- No estoy a la altura de la educación de Juvia.

\- Eso no le importa a ella. Además, si te casases, ella te ayudaría, recibió una buena educación. Aprenderás, Gray, todo lo que necesitas es tiempo y unos buenos profesores.

\- He sido pirata tanto tiempo – contestó Gray mirando el horizonte, el amplio mar que se extendía ante sus ojos.

\- Un día me contarás todo lo que has visto – sonrió Silver.

\- Sí, algún día.

\- Tengo asuntos que tratar todavía con el personal del consejo.

\- ¿Tu esposa y tu hijo Lyon? – preguntó Gray.

\- Sí. Están juzgando sus crímenes. Hazme saber cuando despierte Juvia. Su padre debe estar de camino desde el Reino del agua.

Silver salió del cuarto dejando a Gray nuevamente solo en la estancia. Miró nuevamente el mar durante unos segundos, haciéndose a la idea de que no volvería a surcarlo libremente, que no volvería a huir de su hogar, de su tierra natal. Corrió la cortina evitando que entrase demasiada luz al cuarto y caminó hasta la cama tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de Juvia, sentándose en el sillón de su lado.

Sin soltar su mano, acarició con la izquierda el rostro de Juvia apartando un mechón de su flequillo, sonriendo al sentirla tan cerca, sabiendo que finalmente estaban a la misma altura y podrían estar juntos. Sólo necesitaba despertar de aquel profundo sueño. La mano de Gray bajó por su cuello hacia su clavícula hasta que sus dedos chocaron contra el colgante, ese colgante que él le había regalado, sobre el que él había prometido su regreso para buscarlo. Gray sonrió cogiéndolo entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Has vuelto por él? – preguntó Juvia abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- Por supuesto, no volvería sólo por una fea como tú – sonrió Gray.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Idiota enamorado.

\- ¿Así que estoy tratando con el futuro Rey del Reino del hielo? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Eso parece. Quédate un rato más en cama si quieres, pero no tardes mucho en levantarte, tu padre viene de camino. Está cruzando el mar que nos separa.

\- ¿Crees que aceptará que nos casemos? – preguntó Juvia sorprendiendo a Gray.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Claro que sí, Juvia, me encantaría pero… Tú mejor que nadie sabes quién he sido, quién soy. ¿Cómo voy a presentarme ante el Rey del Reino del agua así sin más? ¿El hijo inculto de un pescador?

\- No es cierto, Gray.

\- Vamos, Juvia… mi padre verdadero es posible que sea Rey pero… ¿Qué soy yo? Me educaron unos pescadores y estoy orgulloso de ello pero no es suficiente para pedir tu mano. ¿Qué pensará tu padre de mí?

\- Que te quiero y que me salvaste. Es lo único que necesita saber, que yo te he elegido a ti.

\- Juvia… es Rey, no verá el compromiso si no tengo algo que ofrecerle.

\- Pero es que lo tienes, tienes todo un Reino, puede que no te hayan enseñado los modales suficientes para la realeza pero eso se aprende. Mi padre es un gran Rey y una mejor persona, tienes algo que ofrecerle y además me quieres, eso es suficiente para él.

\- Te quiero.

Juvia abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, no esperaba algo tan directo de parte de Gray. Sonrió con dulzura tocando la mejilla de un sonriente Gray. Las cosas parecían volver a su cauce con lentitud. Elevó su rostro hacia el de su chico uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

\- Todo estará bien con mi padre. Ve a recibirle mientras me visto – sonrió Juvia haciendo sonreír también a Gray.

\- Vale. Yo le recibiré hasta que estés preparada.

Gray se marchó tras volver a besar con suavidad a Juvia. Pese a estar nervioso por encontrarse con el padre de Juvia, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante y verle, enfrentarse también a sus pecados, porque él al fin y al cabo, fue quien secuestró a Juvia para llevarle a ese frío Reino. Para sorpresa de Gray, aunque llevó al padre de Juvia a una sala más acogedora para hablar de todo el asunto, se sorprendió cuando en vez de echarle la culpa, le abrazó por haber hecho feliz a su hija, haciéndole prometer que seguiría haciéndola feliz.

 **Cuatro meses después:**

Los dedos de Gray tocaban aquel colgante mientras sus labios se curvaban en una elegante sonrisa. Por fin se habían casado y aquel vestido de novia que le habían diseñado especialmente para ella le sentaba mucho mejor que el anterior. Juvia sonreía tumbada en aquel colchón dejándose embelesar por la sonrisa de su ahora esposo.

\- Eres un idiota – le sonreía Juvia - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esta absurda idea?

\- ¿Cómo que absurda? – preguntaba Gray – Tú siempre me decías que querías viajar, vivir aventuras. ¿Conoces un mejor viaje de novios que éste?

\- Gray… estamos en un barco de la armada del Reino del hielo, con tus antiguos compañeros piratas como "honrados marines militares". ¿Crees que podría disgustarme este viaje? Aunque sigue siendo una locura, ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste el permiso de tu padre y el mío para semejante locura.

\- Les prometí que no ocurriría nada en el viaje y volveríamos en un par de semanas. Disfruta de la aventura ahora que podemos, aún no tenemos que hacernos cargos de ambos reinos.

\- Eres un zalamero, tu padre te malcría y te da todo lo que quieres – le sonrió Juvia.

\- No te creas, no le hace mucha gracia eso de que me aleje de él después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero este viaje es sólo para nosotros.

Juvia tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Gray para besarle con pasión. Los suaves movimientos de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco les mecían con sutileza y elegancia. Quizá Juvia no estaba muy acostumbrada al constante movimiento de un barco, pero se acostumbraba rápido soñando con las aventuras que le esperaba al lado de aquel atractivo pirata propietario de su corazón.

Con una gran y sugerente sonrisa, Gray besó y mordisqueó los labios de Juvia mientras su mano derecha recorría la espalda de la joven en busca de la tan sugerente cremallera del vestido de novia. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de reírse, por fin eran simplemente felices, sin obstáculos de por medio.

El ruido de la cremallera bajando con lentitud no consiguió que los labios de ambos se despegasen ni por un segundo, ni siquiera que abrieran los ojos. Ambos disfrutaban de las caricias mutuas que recibían. Gray bajaba con dulzura el fino tirante blanco del vestido de Juvia por sus hombros, desnudándola con delicadeza y sutileza, dejando besos por su cuello y por su clavícula hacia su pecho.

\- ¿Estás deseando un pequeño Gray? – susurró Juvia.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le sonrió Gray – si eres tú quien me lo da, estaré feliz.

\- Te daré veinte si es lo que quieres – le sonrió Juvia haciendo sonreír aún más a Gray.

\- ¿No te parecen muchos?

\- Si salen tan guapos como tú, serían pocos.

\- No quiero tanto Gray – comentó Gray besando a Juvia con delicadeza – también quiero alguna pequeña Juvia que sea tan guapa y aventurera como tú.

Juvia aún sonriendo, desabrochó el cinturón de Gray bajando la bragueta. Gray cogió la cintura de Juvia girándola para ponerla encima de él mientras ambos reían sin poder contenerse. Finalmente felices. Juvia ayudó a Gray a quitarse el vestido justo antes de que las manos de ésta bajasen hacia la intimidad de su pareja ofreciéndole placer, excitándole en su noche de bodas.

Tras minutos de silencioso placer donde sus labios se buscaban una y otra vez sin intención alguna de separarse, Juvia se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Gray buscando una mejor colocación. Ambos estaban excitados y Gray no tardó en mover su mano hacia su intimidad conduciéndola con delicadeza hacia la entrada de su esposa, profundizando y abriéndose camino entre aquellas estrechas paredes escuchando los ligeros suspiros, seguramente de algún pequeño dolor antes de sentir el placer una vez consiguió llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

Se movió en su interior con cuidado y delicadeza hasta que Juvia empezó a acoplarse perfectamente a sus movimientos. En aquel momento, ella misma ayudó moviéndose sobre la cadera de Gray para buscar una mayor profundidad y tratar de buscar más placer.

Gray disfrutó aquel momento aunque seguía pensando en lo felices que iban a ser, sobre todo pensaba en los hijos que podrían tener juntos, en las aventuras que vivirían, en cómo sería su vida después de todo lo que habían vivido. Ambos reposaron durante unos segundos mientras Juvia se acurrucaba en el pecho de Gray tras haber disfrutado de aquella íntima relación, por fin estaban casados y aquello nublaba la mente de Juvia, no podía pensar en otra cosa en aquel momento. Ambos sonrieron mientras Gray acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa con las yemas de los dedos y miraba por la ventana el extenso mar. Seguramente Natsu estaría mareado por algún rincón del barco y Laxus al timón como de costumbre, hasta Gajeel, el mejor amigo de Juvia se había alistado en su tripulación. El horizonte era su destino, ni siquiera sabían dónde iban pero les daba igual, para vivir una aventura no hacía falta saber el lugar al que se dirigían.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
